


The Forbidden Rose Vignettes

by humble_beginnings



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bruising kink, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gags, Hand Jobs, Leather, Mild BDSM themes, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Restraints, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bow tie as gag, flogger, golden globes, powder room sex, territorial tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humble_beginnings/pseuds/humble_beginnings
Summary: Rose Windsor (younger sister of Luke Windsor, Tom Hiddleston's PR Rep), is talked into escorting Tom to an event despite having a terribly low opinion of him. Tom is under strict instructions not to lay a finger on protective Luke's little sis, and the inevitable tension and madness ensues.Written as a series of one-shots for various Sunday Smut Spotlight prompts, this will be an ongoing story but updates may be slow (monthly - quarterly). Enjoy and don't forget to comment / kudos if you do!





	1. A Rooster in London

**Author's Note:**

> For SSS 'Meet-cute' theme

“There’s a rooster, Luke. A fucking rooster in the middle of London.”  
Sick as he was, Luke had to laugh. “That’s no excuse for an afternoon nap, Rose. Don’t you have work to do?”  
“I work nine to five smart ass. Means I miss the fancy dinners, but my weekends are mine. What’s up, are you OK?”  
“No, I have the flu. I need a big favour.”  
“I’m listening,” Rose groaned. 

“Tom has a thing tonight, and-”  
“No. Nope. No. You’re my brother, and I love you. But there is no way in hell.”  
“Come on, Rose. Please? I’ll make sure he’s on his best behaviour.”  
“His best behaviour is the problem! All that nicest guy in the world, butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth crap. Ugh.”  
“You can have a new dress on me.”  
“What are you my sugar daddy now? I don’t need a new dress, thanks, I’ve got plenty.”  
“Do the red carpet, then you can go home. He just needs someone to prod him along, otherwise he gets stuck signing and talking and taking photos. Just wrangle him inside as fast as you can and you’re done.”  
“Right, so I’m just his handler for the evening? Because he can’t handle himself, he’s too nice.”  
“Fuck, Rose, please? I can’t, and there’s no one else. You’re used to dealing with press.”  
“I am the press, Luke.”  
“Exactly.” She sighed and Luke knew she would only need one last little push. “I can tell him to be a complete asshole if that helps?”  
Rose laughed. “Just tone down the prince charming act will do. It’s tedious. God when he has sex he must ask for permission every time he thrusts just to make sure he’s not causing offence.”  
“I’ll ask. While I’m at it I’ll mention that you’ve imagined him having sex. I imagine he will turn a lovely shade of tomato.”  
“Bugger off or I’ll change my mind. What time?”  
“Car will pick you up at five. You’re a gem.”  
“Yes I am, and you owe me.”

Rose looked at the time on her phone and tossed it onto the bed. She had ninety minutes to get ready, nothing like giving her a bit of notice. Opening the closet she stared at the racks of clothes, mentally dismissing each one until she settled on a navy blue dress. With short sleeves and a v neck, it cinched tight around her small waist with a wide satin band, drawing attention to her hourglass shape. The skirt flared just a little over her hips, finishing just barely above her knees. After a quick shower she slipped it on over royal blue lace underwear. She pulled sheer stockings over her legs, easing them over her thighs after deciding on suspenders rather than stay ups that so often just didn’t stay up. She couldn’t risk that kind of wardrobe malfunction on a red carpet with a short dress. Especially next to Mr perfect. 

With heels on, honey coloured hair pinned up and make up perfected, she was ready to go with ten minutes to spare. At exactly five o'clock a silver car pulled up outside and Rose got into the back seat, relieved to find that they were picking Tom up second. A short drive later they arrived outside an apartment building where she guessed he must have been waiting, he was already on his way out the door when the car stopped. Rose imagined him in the lobby, trying to hide his ridiculously tall figure inconspicuously behind a pot plant while he waited for the car, hoping not to be seen. _Because that would be such a tragedy,_ she thought, rolling her eyes.

“Hello, Rose.” he offered her his hand as he poured himself into the seat next to her. He had to spread his legs and almost fold himself down and she was casually reminded of a deck chair being folded up. “Luke has told me all about you, I’m really sorry you got roped into this. You must have had better plans for a Sunday evening.”

“Oh, I don’t mind,” She found herself saying. “I was happy to help when Luke called me.” _Wait, what? Why are words just falling from my mouth?  
_ Rose looked him over while he talked about the event, not that she heard much of what he was saying. She was examining every detail of him: his blond curly hair, longer than she had seen it before and looking like he could have been in a Loreal advertisement with its silky softness. The stubbly goatee that framed his mouth, that bloody mouth that never shut up, spouting niceties and charm that affected everyone he met like some sort of infectious virus. His eyes, clear and bright, blue and sparkling. Of course they were blue, the most mesmerising ones always were. _There has to be a secret. How does he do it? He not only wins everyone over with just the slightest raised eyebrow but he also seems to pull words from their mouths without them having any control. A magician pulling coloured hankerchiefs from other people’s sleeves and compliments from their throats._

“If it helps, I promise to be on my absolute worst behaviour.”  
Rose smiled. And then frowned. “Wait, did you just say worst behaviour?”  
“Apparently I’m too nice,” he smirked, one eyebrow raising ever so slightly, just enough to give him an amused expression.  
“I never said that. I just don’t believe anyone can be that nice all of the time.”  
“How do you know I am? Perhaps I just know when to turn off the good boy and put on the bad boy.”

_He did not just say that. Arrogant, add that to the list.  
_

“I just find it a little off-putting. Almost a bit fake.”  
“Well, Rose, my purpose tonight is to convince you that I am entirely real, and that I’m not always so nice. Exactly what level of asshole would you like?”   
Rose gaped. He was looking out the window, deliberately she realised, avoiding her gaze but knowing exactly the expression she would have.  
“I was planning on leaving as soon as you’re inside.”  
“Come on now, you didn’t get that dressed up to just go home before dinner. And at least one drink. After that if I haven’t convinced you, you can leave whenever you choose.”  
“We’ll see prince charming.” _At least I got a chance to get dressed up and I get a free meal. It’s not all bad._

Rose found herself becoming increasingly frustrated with Tom as she tried to keep him moving. He was like some sort of scent hound, a beagle perhaps, whose owner just wanted to continue walking but the dog had an innate need to stop every two seconds to investigate a new scent. Every time someone said “Tom!” it was another three steps backwards from the little progress they had made. If she wasn’t wearing such huge heels Rose might have found it endearing, it physically pained him to disappoint anyone, and every single person must have their moment. 

The problem with this of course was that they had a very limited number of moments and far too many people. Seeing how far behind he was, Rose tried to be more forceful. “We have to move along, Tom. Right now. No more pictures.”  
“But Rose-” he pouted.  
“No. I’m pretty sure that doesn’t work on Luke and it won’t work on me. Move. Now.”  
He gave her a look somewhere between genuine anger and amusement that she thought she could tell him what to do. But he did reluctantly comply, putting a smug smile on Rose’s face as Tom moved much faster along to the photographers. While he spoke to the media she watched from a few feet away, trying to work out exactly what the appeal was. He was ridiculously tall, standing out like an Eiffel tower in a sea of office buildings, and the confidence he carried himself with only made it more obvious. Even when he leaned in to listen to a question - which he always did with furrowed eyebrows and a warm smile as though the person speaking was the single most important person on earth - he never hunched his shoulders. They were always relaxed back in a posture that said he was entirely comfortable in his own body, he never looked awkward or out of place. He owned everything he did and everywhere he went. 

And that wasn’t even where the appeal came from. The thing that attracted so many people to him was his openness, the humility and sincerity that was like a neon sign saying something like ‘talk to me, I won’t bite’ where other celebrities carried around 'beware the dog’. He was dressed in a dark grey suit that was clearly custom tailored, the way it fitted him as comfortable as a second skin and they way he moved so fluidly in it. He constantly played with his deep red tie, straightening it, tugging on it, flipping it around in his long slender fingers and smoothing it back down against his crisp white shirt. Rose was finding it terribly distracting, the way the silk moved over his fingers, the way his fingers moved over the slightly pointed end, the veins and tendons that showed through his smooth skin.

She looked back up to his face and startled a little when his eyes met hers, she wondered how long he’d been watching her starting at his hands. And then the bastard winked subtly at her, making her blush and look down at her shoes. It was an act, it had to be. He sure as hell wasn’t doing anything that made her think he wasn’t just a show pony for the press.

Finally, after the immaculate man posed in his immaculate suit with his beautiful smile alternating with his serious thinking face, they made it inside to the gathering. There were far more people than Rose would normally be comfortable with, but the champagne was flowing and waiters wandered around with plates of food. Within a few seconds Tom had snatched two glasses from a passing tray and handed one to her.

“Cheers,” he said, holding out his glass. Rose eyed him warily. “What, Rose? Are you going to be like this all evening, or are you going home?”  
“I told you, one drink and I’m going home.”  
“Good. Because you’re face is sort of cramping my style.” 

He walked away, engaging someone she didn’t recognise quickly in conversation while Rose opened and closed her mouth after him. Downing the remainder of her champagne, she went to the bathroom to check that there wasn’t actually something wrong with her face. By the time she found Tom again she was seething, she grabbed his firm bicep roughly, interrupting his conversation.

“Can we talk for a moment?”  
“Rose, where are your manners?”  
“I’m leaving, Tom. I knew this was a bad idea.”  
“This is about the face comment, isn’t it. I only meant you should smile a little, otherwise you just look like my pissed off girlfriend and do you know what that means? It means no other woman will come anywhere near me and I’ll go home lonely. I don’t like being lonely, Rose. So smile, or leave.”  
“You’re impossible. And I knew you weren’t a gentleman.”  
“So I have changed your mind?” he was smiling down at her with an arrogant, smug expression.   
“Technically you’ve confirmed my suspicions. You are a womanising bastard who turns on the charm and chivalry for the public.”  
“You wound me, Rose. Right in my honourable little heart. You haven’t left yet, though.”  
“I’m enjoying the free drinks.”  
“Don’t enjoy them too much. If I got Luke’s baby sister drunk he’d never shut up about it.”  
“Oh you’re telling me what to do now?”  
“Yes. And I think you’ll stay because you like it.

Before Rose could say anything a yawn she had been stifling for half an hour escaped her mouth and she had to cover it with her hand.   
"Sorry am I keeping you awake?”  
“Someone in my apartment building has a rooster.”  
Tom laughed. She had to admit he had a very genuine laugh, the way his head fell back and his eyes almost scrunched closed.  
“A rooster? In the middle of London?”  
“That’s what I said! It’s been a week. And my afternoon nap was interrupted today. I apologise, normally I’m more professional than yawning in the middle of a conversation.”

He was still laughing, and Rose found herself laughing along with him.   
“If it’s any consolation I’ll be leaving in the next hour, and you’re off the hook. If you want to go you can. I won’t tell Luke.”  
“Chosen a target already? Can’t have you going home lonely.”  
He winked. “I have, mark my words we’ll be out the door in under an hour.”  
“Which one,” Rose groaned. 

Tom said nothing, tapping the side of his nose slyly as he turned to walk away. He stopped and turned back, almost catching her watching his firm round ass as he walked, his pants pulled tight with his hands in his pockets.  
“Thanks for coming, Rose. Appreciate it.”

Rose found some sushi and followed it with another champagne. As she was getting ready to leave, she was suddenly aware of a presence right behind her, a citrus scent and warm breath on her neck. She shuddered a little and prepared to turn around. 

“I knew you wouldn’t leave.” the lips next to her ear whispered. Tom. She turned to face him, his face so close to hers that she almost grazed her nose across it.   
“I was about to.”  
“I know. Mind if I walk with you?”  
“Where’s your woman?”  
He shrugged. “It didn’t work out yet. But she knows where I live.”  
“You’re a monster.”  
“I’m really not, Rose.”  
“You’re exactly what I thought.”  
“If that’s true… then I have nothing to lose I guess. Rose, what if I said the woman I had my eye on all evening, the one I said I was taking home… was you.”

Rose choked on her drink. Literally. Tom had to give her a sharp whack on the back before she could breathe. She looked into his face. He was playing her, he was going to let her accept and then laugh. Or he would take her home for the night and then discard her. She felt a tinge of anger that the second alternative was actually quite appealing. _No. Nope. Get out. Now.  
_

“I have to go. Firstly, I’m not that stupid, you’re not fooling me. And secondly, I’m not that kind of girl.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes!”  
“I’m leaving anyway, why don’t we share a cab? Let me make it up to you.”  
Rose sighed. “Fine.”  
As it turned out there was quite a line for a cab, they had decided to leave at the same time as at least half of the remaining guests.

“I think I might just walk,” Rose said. “It would be faster.”  
“In those heels?” Tom raised an eyebrow. She was loathe to admit he had a point. Her feet already hurt and she’d ruin her stockings if she took them off. Also she didn’t have a coat and it had cooled significantly since they arrived, she was already beginning to shiver. “Why don’t we walk to my apartment and then you can get a cab from there?”  
“That’s actually not a terrible idea.” As soon as they had stepped outside he removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, ignoring her protests. Her own body had betrayed her again, first the blushing and now the goosebumps that had covered her arms. Their height difference meant that his jacket was almost as long as her dress, flaring out over the wide hemline. Tom let himself fall behind her a little and she heard a low whistle before he returned to her side, his long legs easily making up the distance. She glared up at him, knowing what he was thinking, and she could see something smouldering in the eyes that looked back.  
“That is a good look,” he said, his smooth deep voice making the line actually sound sexy.   
_You should see underneath it,_ Rose thought. The longer they walked and talked (well, he talked) the more she considered the idea that if his offer was genuine then just maybe… Rose was single and had been for over a year. This certainly wouldn’t be her first casual hook-up. _Bloody whore you are,_ she thought. She couldn’t deny the thought of a night’s sleep without a Rooster waking her at 4am was appealing as well. 

_No, Rose. No, this is stupid._ Lost in her own thoughts, she stumbled on a bit of uneven pavement, the heel of her shoe breaking under her foot. She landed on the ground on her side, grazing her knee on the concrete. 

“Shit, Rose. Are you OK?”  
“Yeah, I think. My shoe isn’t.” She slipped it off, followed by the other one and picked up the heel from the ground. It was repairable, but she still had to get home. Tom bent down to help her up and she waved him away. “I’m fine, really.”  
“You’re bleeding. Your knee is bleeding.” he said as she stood up. As soon as she put weight on her ankle she began to thank god that Tom’s apartment wasn’t much further. It wasn’t serious but it was certainly jarred and sore. She tried not to limp when she walked the rest of the short distance in stockings. “I can piggy-back you if you like?”  
Rose laughed. “If I were dressed appropriately I might take you up on that, Tom.”  
“You’re wearing stockings and underwear, aren’t you?”  
“Uh, yes. But… I’m ok to walk.” She blushed.  
They arrived at his door and Rose looked around for a cab. Naturally the street was empty. “Please at least let me clean you up before you go home,” he said, gesturing to the blood trickling down her shin.  
“My dignity isn’t going to recover anyway.” Rose said to the floor. “OK.”  
Up in Tom’s apartment he insisted she sit on the couch while he made tea and fetched his first aid kit. She couldn’t help but notice he’d switched back to nice-guy Tom. He sat on the table in front of her and wrung the water out of a cloth into a bowl. Rose’s stocking was shredded and she had quite an impressive graze on her knee and shin. Gingerly she rolled her ankle around and was relieved when there was only a very mild twinge. 

“You might have to take off your stockings.” he said, looking up at her. Rose guessed her face had just turned a lovely shade of humiliated. There was no way to do that and retain any kind of discretion.   
“I think maybe I should just go,” she said.  
“Rose, please don’t be embarrassed.”  
“I just fell over on the street, Tom.”  
“I won’t look. I’ll even leave the room.”  
“What happened to bad boy Tom? I thought you’d be trying to remove them yourself at this point!”  
“Believe me, I want to. Did it ever occur to you that I really am a good actor? You seem to have it backwards.”  
Realisation hit Rose like Thor’s hammer. “Are you trying to tell me that you put on the womaniser act to get me in to bed?”  
“No, I put it on to keep you guessing. Believe me it’s not my natural state. I grew up in a house full of women who made sure I kept my manners in check. That’s all. It’s not an act, I don’t turn it on for anyone. That doesn’t mean I can’t turn it off for a while if that’s the way you like it.” 

_Damn._ The look in his eyes when he finished that last sentence just about melted her into a puddle.

“I’m not a slut, Tom.”  
“I would never think you were. You’re a well-educated, intelligent woman. A beautiful woman, who is sitting on my couch and in a mild predicament.”  
“Mild predicament, huh?”  
“Yes,” he said, leaning toward her. He brought his lips next to her ear. “You have no shoes, and you don’t want to go home, and you’re kind of turned on. Quite a bit, I would say. I’d call that a predicament, wouldn’t you?”  
“I kind of hate you right now. It’s kind of hot.”  
He sat back on the table. “Do you want me to turn around or leave the room?”  
“Neither,”

Tom kept his eyes locked on Rose’s while she unfastened the clips holding her stocking up and slid it down and off her leg. She saw his eyes widen slightly but was otherwise impressed with his restraint. He cleared his throat and wiped her leg over, dabbing on some antiseptic while she clenched her jaw and smoothing a large dressing over the top. She watched his eyes travel up from her foot, over her grazed knee and up her thigh where he rested his hand firmly, making Rose’s heart beat a little faster. 

“I should warn you,” he said, his voice thick and low, “I have a quite a weakness for nice underwear and suspenders. If you want to leave, you should do it now.” Rose considered how that would sound to an outsider, and how it was completely at odds with how damp her lace panties were upon hearing him say it.  
“I don’t,” she said, her voice soft. 

His hand travelled slowly up her bare thigh while his lips found hers, crashing them together roughly and kissing her passionately. He reached up the underside of her leg, stopping when he felt the elastic of her panties and pulling her leg up around his hip. She reached a hand down to his lower back, the other tangling in his hair which was as soft and silky as it looked. Pulling him in, she felt him groan into her, his tongue mingling with hers, licking and tasting her. When he pulled away Rose was panting and the dampness was spreading rapidly between her legs. She could feel her nipples hardening, straining almost painfully against the lace of her bra. Tom’s erection was pressing gently into her leg as he looked down at her face, rubbing over her cheek and mouth with his thumb.

“I want you, Rose.”  
“Well take me, Thomas.”

He stood hurriedly and took her hands to pull her up. Putting his hands under the bare skin at the top of her thighs he lifted her up to him, wrapping her legs around his waist so her face was level with his. He carried her to the bedroom, stopping just inside the door to press her against the wall, feeling over her ass and thighs, kneading and teasing, brushing lightly over her mound through her panties and making her moan. With her free hand she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off one arm at a time, discarding it on the floor. She ran her fingertips over his bare chest, surprised at how muscled he was, his smooth skin contouring over the toned structure of his body underneath. 

She traced a finger over the freckles on his neck, making him close his eyes and lean his head back slightly so she could put her lips to them. She licked and sucked his neck, fluttering her tongue over the spot under his ear until he moaned. He tasted salty and sweet and smelled of champagne and cologne.   
Tom stood her on the floor and moved to her back, unzipping her dress and holding her hand while she stepped out of it. Rose thought how ridiculous she must look with one stocking, but the growl from Tom’s throat let her know that he didn’t agree. Rose trailed her fingers down his chest and stomach, over the strip of hair that disappeared into his pants and then rubbed gently over the bulge that strained his zipper. She unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants as they stepped as one to the bed and he laid her down gently in the middle. 

He stepped out of his pants, leaving them on the floor to stalk up from the bottom of the bed. He unclipped her remaining stocking and rolled it agonisingly slowly down her leg, his dexterous fingers softly tapping their way over her bare skin. When he reached her feet he kissed slowly back up her legs, nuzzling into the lace covering her mound and straddling her, looking down at her now almost naked body, protected only by her bra and panties. She could feel how wet her underpants were already, before he had even laid a hand on an erogenous zone, feel her swollen breasts begging to be freed from the lace confines.

“God, Rose. You are just beautiful.”  
“You’re pretty handsome yourself, angel face.” she replied, chuckling softly. She lifted her head a little and for the first time got a good look at his erection. Stifling a gasp, she ran a hand over his chest and watched it bob a little in response. Tom leaned down and kissed her throat, licking and nibbling while he undid her bra and groaning in appreciation when the full volume of her breasts was revealed. He teased one nipple with his thumb and finger and took the other into his warm mouth, gently sucking it in and flicking over it with his tongue. Rose arched her back in response, raising her breast to his mouth, silently begging him to suck just a fraction harder. She moaned loudly when instead her bit gently with his teeth, slowly applying more pressure until it was almost more than she could stand. 

Rose’s fingertips traced over his shoulders, collarbones, and neck, tangling in his hair. Unable to reach his shaft with her hands, she wriggled her hips gently under him, making her thigh rub against him and feeling a drop of precum release onto her skin as he ground his hips onto her.

He snaked a hand down her stomach, circling her navel gently before breaching the waistband of her panties and gently running a finger over her clit. He removed his mouth from her breast when he slipped a finger into her folds, finding her almost dripping with desire. 

“Ooh,” he said softly. “So wet, so soft, so warm. I can’t wait to feel my hard dick buried in your delicious cunt.” 

Rose thought she might come just with his words. 

“But first,” he reached down and smoothly slid her panties down to her knees and she wriggled them off. 

“Spread your legs, darling. I want to explore you.” _That god damn voice could have parted the red sea,_ Rose thought. _My legs? No contest. Your wish is my command, master.  
_

He slid two fingers inside her and she was reminded how mesmerised she had been by his long fingers, the way he played with the fabric of his tie. He now treated her pussy with the same skill, sliding in and out of her, hooking a finger to tease her gspot while his thumb circled lazily around her clit. She reached down for his throbbing cock and he pulled his hips away, not allowing her to touch him yet. He began to bury his fingers deeper inside with each penetration now, keeping them bent so that they firmly grazed just in the right spot every single time, back and forth, back and forth, his thumb rubbing her clit with more urgency. 

Rose felt her face flush, her breathing quickening and her heart pounding in her chest and she rolled her hips up to meet his expert hand, arching her back to bring her breast further into his other hand while he pinched her nipple and rolled it between his thumb and finger. “Come apart for me, Rose.” he growled, putting his mouth back to the other breast and sucking her nipple hard between his teeth. As he increased the pressure with his thumb, Rose felt herself taking gasps of air, heard herself moan, and felt her walls close in on his fingers as she shattered and came, waves of orgasm washing over her again and again as he continued slowly moving his fingers in and out, drawing out her climax until she began to come down. He kissed her mouth softly, slowly, massaging her tongue while her breath returned.

Rose lay back on the bed, feeling her heart pounding in her chest, and Tom rolled off her for a moment to get a condom from the nightstand. She took the opportunity to roll over and on to all fours, her legs wobbling slightly, and straddled him when he lay back down. She kissed down from his neck to his chest, flicking her tongue over his tight, hard nipples, trailing it down to his hips. As she moved down she admired his huge cock, pink and veiny, bouncing and straining with precum beading on the end. 

Taking the base in one hand she curled her tongue around the tip, licking away the salty liquid and enjoying the deep groan that issued from his throat. She licked her lips and closed her mouth around the tip, circling her tongue around the ridge and lapping over the bundle of nerves under the head. She immediately tasted more and he writhed very slightly under her, not wanting to thrust into her mouth but unable to keep still. 

Rose took a little more in her mouth, lubricating the base with saliva so she could suck and stroke with her hand at the same time. The next time she took as much as she could, pressing him up to the back of her mouth so she could tease the ridge and veins with her tongue. “Fuck, Rose. Your mouth. Ahhhh.” Encouraged, she continued stroking and sucking and teasing until she felt his balls begin to tense under her hand. “Stop, Rose. I want to come in your pussy, not your mouth.”

She released him with a pop and kissed back up to his mouth, straddling his hips while he rolled the condom over his erection. Rose positioned herself over him and leaned down to kiss his neck while she slid down on to him, burying his length inside her. She gasped as he filled her, she had known he was fairly big, but his girth had her stretching to accommodate his size. “God you’re so tight.” he said into her ear as she slid slowly up and down over his length, feeling his ridge rub along her from inside.

Pushing back with her hands on his chest, she sat upright and instantly felt his position change, his full cock now hitting her gspot with every movement. He sat himself up and wrapped his arms around her, running them all over her bare, smooth skin on her back and sides before settling them on her ass, digging his fingers hard into her soft flesh. Rose thrust her hips forward and back over him, feeling another orgasm pooling inside her. As she rode him the intensity built to an almost unbearable level, and she felt him tensing under her. 

“I want to hear you, Rose. I want to hear you say my name while your exquisite cunt clamps down on my cock and milks my cum.” His deep gravelly words were her undoing, and she felt herself convulsing as she made the last few thrusts, his hands pulling her over his cock.

“Tom! Oh god, Tom!” she cried out as she lost all control and seized around him, feeling his cock spasm inside her as he grunted into her neck, sinking his teeth gently into her skin below her ear. Tom held on to her waist as he felt her begin to collapse, laying her back and flipping her gently on to the bed. He removed the condom and rolled back over to her, pulling her into him so their skin was pressed together, both of them gasping for air, hearts racing, and glistening with sweat. 

With both hands on her cheeks he pulled her face to his, kissing her softly on the mouth. Rose lay her head down on his arm, snuggled into his chest so close she could feel his heart beating. He stroked his fingers in a neverending loop down her spine and back up until he felt her drift off to sleep in his arms.

An unfamiliar sound roused Rose from her restful sleep and she strained to work it out. At least it wasn’t a rooster this morning. After a few moments she realised it was the slow, steady, breathing coming from the bed next to her, and she slowly opened her eyes. _Tom. Shit._ She hadn’t meant to spend the whole night with him. She hadn’t meant to do anything with him, _she just couldn’t not do anything with him. Oh god,_ she groaned internally. Luke was going to kill both of them. She quietly lifted her arm and looked at her watch, realising it was only 5:30 and she had plenty of time to get to work. 

She looked at him, sleeping so peacefully next to her. His hand rested comfortable on her waist, as though it belonged there like a jigsaw piece. His chiseled face certainly couldn’t be described as anything but handsome, and she was almost overcome with desire to tangle her fingers in his noodly curls. His mouth was curled ever so slightly at the edges, almost in a smile, and it made his cheekbones and firm jaw stand out against the smoothness of his face. She imagined the lucky girl who would one day wake up to that face every morning. 

Rose realised she was going to have to concede that he really was everything people said: charming, handsome, and just generally a good man. A gentleman, in most situations. And then more of a cavalier bad boy in others.

She slipped quietly out of the bed and retrieved her clothes, dressing as quietly as she could and trying not to wake him. She had to get home and showered and get to work, and she thought it probably best to just slip out unnoticed. She winced a little, realising her ankle was stiff and sore and the dressing on her knee was almost soaked through with blood. She guessed she must have split it open again.

“You’re not running out on me, are you?” Tom said quietly enough that it was almost a whisper but still loud enough to make Rose jump. She turned to see him propped up on one elbow, giving her an amused grin.

“Isn’t that how this works? Truth be told if I hadn’t slept so well I’d have gone last night.” His face dropped, and she was surprised by his wounded expression.  
“Oh.”  
“I have to get home, I have to get ready for work. I’m not running out on you as such, it’s just time for me to go.”  
“Rose, I had a really good time last night. I know it’s not ideal with my schedule, but I’d really like to see you again. Perhaps take you out properly.”  
“Tom you really don’t have to do this. It was a one time deal, I get it.”  
“But I want to. It doesn’t have to be a one time thing. Unless that’s what you want.” 

He looked down at his hands. Rose felt like she might fall over if she tried to get dressed, this was the last thing she had expected. She calculated for a few moments in her head, mentally shuffling things around before considering the man before her. He really wasn’t acting, he was one of those one in a million men. And she had barely been able to tear her eyes away from him since he got in the cab.   
Tom watched her face, searching for some sort of sign and hoping she wouldn’t just walk away. He had wanted her since he laid eyes on her, and although it had started with lust it had developed beyond that now. 

She sighed. “What are you doing today?”  
“Absolutely nothing. Well, I mean I have things I should do. But I don’t have to leave the apartment.” 

Rose slipped back under the covers, pressing herself against his warm body. “What are you doing today, Rose?”  
“I think I’m not feeling well. I’m calling in sick.”


	2. Kiss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme/Prompt: Fic based on a song

[Based on ‘Kiss Me’ by Ed Sheeran](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FkFfKb_WEkCE&t=ZDBkNGI4MjI2MWQ3NzRjY2JiYzM4MmZhOTI3ZDE0ODM2ZGZhZDFlMSx5dDAwNUNyVg%3D%3D&b=t%3A2b-BcbRyFytRAVslZDHVVQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fstoriesitellmyself.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F125823952709%2Fkiss-me&m=1)

The ear-splitting trill of Tom’s phone interrupted the silent afterglow he and Rose had been basking in. Rose made to get out of the bed but Tom pulled her back, using his long muscled arm to pin her against him.

“No you don’t, we’re in this together.”

“Don’t you dare tell him!” Rose hissed.

Tom gave her his most menacing sickly-sweet grin and she buried her face in his neck.

“Good morning Mister Windsor, how are you feeling this morning?”

Rose could just make out Luke’s voice on the other end.

“I’m a bit better. Thanks. I didn’t expect you to be so chirpy, though. Had a good night, then?”

“It was a lovely evening, yes. What can I do for you this morning?”

“She’s still there, isn’t she?” Rose felt Tom stiffen under her and she squeaked into his neck.

“Who?”

“Whoever you took home. Look, Tom, I don’t care either way. But I need to know if she’s going to be a problem.”

Tom looked down at Rose and snickered. “Ah, no. She won’t be a problem. It’s in her best interests to stay quiet.” He tickled her ribs and Rose bit his shoulder to stop from squealing.

“How did it go with Rose?”

“Exceptionally well, I’d say. Far exceeded expectations on both sides. She did you proud, and I was on my best worst behaviour.”

“So in about half an hour I’ll be hearing about what a complete twat you are?”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. She was lovely, very professional, kept me in line. She even stayed until I left.”

“Good. You’re going to let me know what you think of those scripts by this afternoon?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll speak to you later on, then.”

“Bye, Luke.”

Rose snuggled back into his chest. “He’s going to kill you when he finds out,” she said.

“That’s why I told him you wouldn’t be a problem, I’m much more fun alive than dead.”

“What is with that god awful ringtone?”

“Oh that’s only for Luke, and I didn’t do it. You know what he’s like. Difficult to ignore. Speak of the devil,” he said as Rose’s phone rang.

She groaned and flipped it over, silencing the ring. Tom immediately reached over her and picked it up.

“You’re going to talk to him, Rose. Or I will.”

“I hate you.”

“I know. And yet, here you are,” he winked.

“Hey Lukey.”

“You’re in a much better mood than I expected,” Luke said.

“Well it didn’t go as badly as I expected. He’s still an arrogant asshole, though.” Rose smiled.

The look on Tom’s face made her want to snatch the words from the phone and retract them immediately, but it was too late. Before she could escape she was pinned to the bed and his tongue was circling around her belly button. She clapped a hand over her mouth to cover a squeal.

“Rose?”

Squeak. “Mm hm?”

“Where are you?”

“In b- at home. I took a sick day. It was a late night and I was a bit hung…” gasp “over.”

“Fuck. You went home with someone, didn’t you. Tell me it wasn’t someone famous, Rose.”

“Of course I didn’t. How easy do you think I am?” She tried to sound hurt, but with Tom’s teeth closing gently over her nipple he wasn’t making it easy.

“Right, OK. Your life is yours, as long as it doesn’t affect mine. I wanted to thank you again, you did me a huge favour last night. I’m glad you had a good time.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you’re feeling better. I’ll talk to you later, OK?”

 

“Do you want him to know?” Rose glared playfully at Tom after she’d tossed the phone on to the end of the bed. “You do, don’t you? Am I some sort of conquest you can hold over him? Rub it in his face that you fucked his little sister?”

Tom sat up and pulled the covers over his lap. “God you really haven’t changed your opinion of me, have you? I would never, ever, do that, Rose. Fuck.” He ran his fingers through his hair, clearly frustrated and a little wounded by her words.

“Since when do you care what I think?”

His blue eyes burned into hers, searching for some sort of confirmation that perhaps she was just teasing.

“Rose,” he sighed. “I’ve cared what you think for quite some time now. Do you really think last night was the first time I noticed you? How beautiful you are, how intelligent and kind? And if you really, truly believe that I would take you to bed, knowing you’re Luke’s family, without serious prior consideration… then I think maybe it was a mistake, and you’ll never change what you think of me.”

“We had barely met before last night.”

“We’d met a handful of times, and if you’d seen fit to give me the time of day it would have been a lot more than that. But you avoided me like the plague.”

“Because I thought you were an arrogant womaniser who put on a gentleman’s exterior for the cameras.”

“And now?”

“Now… I feel like I know nothing about you at all.”

“Enough to spend the night and the morning with me, though.”

Rose was lost, drifting in a sea of words that were all wrong. She opened and closed her mouth three or four times, examining the hurt on Tom’s face. He looked down at his knees which were now curled up to his chest, his hands holding them and chin resting on top. She was surprised that someone with such long legs could curl up to look like a five year old who’d lost his puppy.

“Tom, I…” _Choose a word, Rose.  
_

_Are you sorry that he got the wrong idea? Are you sorry you didn’t see it before? Are you sorry you thought he was a terrible person?  
_

_Or are you sorry you’ve wasted all this time when you could have had this beautiful kind man by your side from the beginning?_

“It’s fine, Rose.” He stood up and pulled on a pair of pants. “I should probably get some work done, so… I’m going to have a shower.”

When she heard the water running, Rose dressed quickly and cursed the fact that she didn’t have a pair of shoes, or stockings. She couldn’t even make a quick getaway with her dignity intact. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she wondered if Tom was hoping she would be gone when he was done, or hoping she would still be naked in his bed.

Tom opened the door, water still beading on his almost bare chest, his hair dripping on to his forehead. He had a green towel slung low on his hips, his abs and that beautifully defined V that she remembered under her lips on display.

“I’m glad you’re still here, Rose. I wasn’t sure you would be.”

“Well, if we’re being honest. I wouldn’t be if I had a pair of shoes.” She smiled shyly. “If I’ve learned anything from Luke, it’s that there is guaranteed to be someone out there who will find a picture of me last night and get another one this morning in full shame mode complete with bare legs and feet. And they’d get it outside your apartment, identify me, and the world would know.”

Tom couldn’t help but smile. “What’s your plan, then?”

“I have no idea. Wait until the middle of the night? Or, we could just swap houses and wait until everyone knows you’ve moved.”

“Seems a little extreme. How about I just drive you home?”

“That would also work.”

 

The drive was mercifully short and painfully uncomfortable. Rose was grateful when they finally arrived at her building and Tom didn’t switch the ignition off. She took off her seatbelt and thanked him before opening the door.

“Rose, wait.” He hesitated, choosing his words carefully. “Look, I had a really good time last night. And I have been admiring you for a while, I didn’t make that up. If you change your mind, if you want to get to know me… the real me… my number is in your phone.”

“I’m sorry, Tom. I shouldn’t have assumed. Thank you again. I’m sure either way I’ll see you again.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

 

Stripping clothing off as she went, Rose got into the shower, hoping the warm water might wash away some of the feelings she had about Tom.

_Maybe he isn’t what you thought._

_He’s actually done nothing to make you think that, you just assumed._

_What if he really is that perfect?_

_No one is that perfect._

_He just had a one night stand with his mate and PR manager’s sister. _Who apparently he’s been interested in for a while, you just never noticed._ Maybe that’s his one and only flaw, poor choice in women.  
_

_Maybe it was the dress._

_Or the lingerie._

_Or the suspenders._

_Alcohol._

_None of that explains his behaviour this morning._

_And the sex._

_The amazing,_

_Mindblowing,_

_I-am-still-throbbing-just-thinking-about-it  
_

_Sex._

_And it wasn’t a one-off._

_It’s possible he’s always that good._

_He probably is always that good._

_And he didn’t apologise._

_He owned you just like he owns the room._

_What if he really feels something?_

_What if you feel something? A good, butterflies in the stomach, heart palpitation-inducing something?_

_What if it’s real?_

_What if it’s too late?_

As though those thoughts alone were in control of her body, she had showered, dressed and swept her hair back in a matter of minutes, all with the intent of walking straight back to Tom’s apartment. Lacing up her sneakers, she grabbed her bag and left, the same thoughts chasing around in her head and propelling her forward like a sledge hammer in the back.

_What if it’s real?_

_What if it’s too late?_

Tom buzzed her into the foyer and was waiting with his door open when she came out of the lift.

“Come back for your glass slipper, Cinderella?” It was only then Rose realised she hadn’t taken her shoes in her hurry to get home.

“Something like that.”

He made tea and led her to the couch, putting the cups down on the coffee table. Tom looked at her expectantly, one eyebrow raised and slightly furrowed, his blue eyes feeling like they might just penetrate her soul.

“I’m sorry, Tom. I’m sorry I didn’t try to get to know you before I judged you, sorry I didn’t give you a chance to change my mind, sorry I dismissed you so quickly. Mostly I’m sorry because I didn’t want to change my mind. I wanted to be right about you, I wanted you to be the despicable man I thought you were, because then I could easily say no and walk away. If it turns out you’re actually kind and caring and as genuine as Luke tells me, then I’m already in over my head.”

“Rose, I was attracted to you the moment I laid eyes on you. Actually, the moment I laid eyes on your picture in Luke’s office. I knew then if you were half as smart and warm as he says I would be in serious trouble if we ever met in person. And you weren’t half, you were more than he could have put into words. Last night I turned off the charm and turned on the asshole because I knew it was my best shot. I’m not proud of that at all, because that’s not me, but I just had to know.”

“Had to know what?”

“What I was missing.”

Tom reached his hand out and brushed Rose’s cheek with his thumb, examining her face. His fingers wrapped around the side of her neck, just below her ear, and she closed her eyes, nuzzling her cheek into his large soft palm. When she opened her eyes again she saw Tom looking at her mouth, licking his lips and looking back to her eyes before he leaned in. Their lips met gently, touching together in a soft reunion of moist warm flesh. Rose leaned into him, pressing her lips and body against his, and he brought his other hand up to mirror the first, holding her face steady while he cosseted her lips with his. Long, firm kisses were broken with short smacking pecks before he glanced her bottom lip with his tongue and moved a hand to her waist, pulling her against him, pressing his tongue between her parted lips and inhaling her all at once. He drank in her scent, her taste, his tongue searching for hers while his hand roamed over her back, fingers tangling in her ponytail and trailing down her sensitive neck.

Their lips remained connected now, tongues darting back and forth, massaging and exploring just as Rose’s hands did over Tom’s neck and shoulders. He tasted sweet, like earl grey and milk, and smelled faintly of citrus and spice. Rose could hear the wet sounds of their mouths tangling together, mixed with the rush of slow deep breath.

Tom’s hand grazed the bare skin just under the hem of her shirt, spreading out and moving further up when she didn’t offer any resistance. He lifted the shirt over her head, breaking the kiss only for that moment and to remove his own, and moving her onto his lap so she was straddling his thighs. He sucked on her bottom lip hungrily while he ran his fingertips over her waist, his other hand glancing over her breast and feeling her erect nipple through her bra. Rose reached behind and unfastened the clasp, slipping it off her arms and freeing her breasts so they could press unhindered against Tom’s chest. When he found her nipple again she moaned softly into his mouth and pressed her hand against his chest, letting her palm rub firmly over his soft skin, feeling the scattered hair on his breastbone, his hard nipples and firm stomach as she moved down to his navel.

Gasping for breath, Rose broke the kiss, resting her forehead on Tom’s and reaching down to unbutton his jeans. She could feel his panting breath on her face and throat and see the arousal in his eyes without even feeling the erection in his pants, and she knew her own eyes would be mirroring his dark desire. He lifted her easily by her hips and slid her jeans down in one swift movement, Rose kicked off her shoes and socks and stepped out of them while Tom stood up and she pushed his jeans down to his knees, letting them fall to the floor.

Rose pushed Tom back on to the couch and resumed her position, trapping his erection between her mound and his stomach. She brought her lips back to his, immediately sucking his tongue into her mouth and devouring him eagerly while she ground her hips onto him, feeling his breath quicken and his low groan into her mouth.

Lifting her hips slightly, she reached down and brought his tip to her entrance, slipping it through her wet folds and sliding down on to him slowly. Unhurried, she rolled her hips and thrust over his length deliberately, taking all of him in and all the way out with every movement. Their lips remained together, sometimes Tom would bite softly on Rose’s lip or tongue, or suck on the side of her lip until she thought it might bruise. His huge hands gripped her hips, fingers digging sharply into her smooth flesh while he guided her movements back and forth over his cock. It felt like their bodies had been pressed together for hours, melding into one, rocking in time. When Rose felt herself about to climax she gripped Tom’s shoulders and slightly increased her pace, anchoring herself on his lips while the rest of her threatened to be washed away in the waves of pleasure that contracted her walls around him and drew out his own orgasm, feeling his seed spill inside her.

It was long after he had returned to his more natural soft state and Rose had stopped contracting that their lips finally parted, ending with soft closed kisses and drawn out heavy breaths.

Tom lifted Rose and repositioned her, slipping easily out of her and placing her in his lap. He curled a blanket around them both and she rested her head on his chest, her face snuggled into his neck and her ear listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.

She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent, kissing his neck softly and resting her hand on his waist. A glimmer of hope twinkled in Tom’s eyes. Hope that she might let him in, let him show her the man he really was and the man he could be.

Rose already knew what he wanted her to know. She had known from the beginning.


	3. Lady in Shining Armour

Email headers scrolled across Rose’s phone screen, thrown aside with her thumb as she looked for a particular contact. She stopped and flicked back as a name caught her eye and she opened the email.

> _From: Tom Hiddleston_
> 
> _Subject: This evening_
> 
> _Body: Please? Pretty Please?_
> 
> _I’ll pick you up at 6 and I’ll have you home and tucked into bed by 10. I can’t do it alone, Rose. You’re my only hope!_
> 
> _xx Tom_

 

Rose rolled her eyes while her thumbs worked hastily on a reply. They were yet to go on an official date, mostly because Rose wasn’t keen on telling her older brother she was dating his client. They had spent much of the last fortnight together, though.

 

> _Re: This evening - it’s not happening!  
> _
> 
> _I’m going to start being impolite if you keep refusing my polite declinations. I can’t, I have to work. We can’t all go out partying on a weeknight. And just because I’ve not replied to your texts fast enough doesn’t mean you can start filling my email inbox, too._
> 
> _I will talk to you tomorrow._
> 
> _xx Rose_

 

She put down the phone and picked up her coffee, but before she could take a sip there was another ‘ping’.

> _I’ll tell Luke our little secret…_

“No you won’t.”

“Ehehehe no, you’re right I won’t. But I got your attention.”

“You’re infuriating,”

“And you like it.”

“I can’t come tonight, Tom. I really do have to work.”

She heard a defeated sigh. “OK. Can I see you tomorrow?”

“How about Friday?”

“You’re killing me, Rose.”

“And you like it.”

* * *

Working away at home on her laptop, Rose took a break to stretch her aching back and make another coffee. The clock on the microwave told her it was just after midnight and she rubbed her eyes.

From the kitchen she heard ‘The Bare Necessities’ and went back toward the couch for her phone, smiling as she remembered the cheeky look on Tom’s face when he’d changed her ring tone for him.

“Thomas,” she answered, stifling a yawn.

“Hello my beautiful Rose,” he said, slurring just a little.

“Oh god you’re drunk.”

“No! Just happy.”

“You’re a happy drunk. Please tell me you’re at home in bed.”

“Mmm nope.”

Rose rubbed a hand over her face. “Tom, where are you?”

“You should have come with me, Rose. And then I wouldn’t have needed alcohol to make it interesting. There was a photo booth that would have been the perfect size for a quick-”

“Yep. Got it. Where are you?”

“You know that club with the cocktails you like?”

“I’m not even going to ask how you remembered that, but yes. I’m calling Luke, don’t go anywhere.”

“No! No no no. I’m just fine. No Luke. Luke will yell.”

“Tom,”

“Be my knight…. uh, lady in shining armour and come rescue me.”

“I can’t, Tom.”

“Please my little sweet pea?”

“Jesus. Alright. Don’t drink any more, go get a bottle of water.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Rose threw on a hoodie and sneakers and left. In ten minutes she was searching the club for him, grateful it was a week night and not crowded.

A tall blond figure in a dark suit slumped in one of the booths, looking as though he was trying to shrink himself down and failing quite spectacularly. Rose slid in next to him and he looked up with eyes that didn’t seem to focus.

“You’re here!” He put his hands on her face and pulled her lips to his, giving her a wet, passionate, Jameson-flavoured kiss.

Rose pulled away before he got too carried away, and he held up a half-full bottle of water. “Am I a good boy?”

“Yes,” Rose laughed. “Let’s get you in a cab.”

Out on the street, Tom took her hand. “Thank you, Rose.”

“You’re welcome, Mister Happy. You’re going to go home, have some aspirin and another bottle of water, and go to bed. Got it?”

“Can’t I come home with you?”

“Tom,” she said, exasperated. “I have work to finish.”

“I’ll be good, I’ll keep my hands to myself. I don’t have any aspirin at home.”

“God damn it. I’m not your mother. I’m not your anything. I should just call Luke and have him come and get you.”

“Please, Rose?”

“Fine. You will sleep. In my bed, since I won’t be needing it. No shenanigans.”

Tom laughed and Rose narrowed her eyebrows at him. “You said shenanigans.”

* * *

Flopped in the middle of Rose’s bed, Tom’s eyes fluttered closed. She managed to get his shoes, jacket, tie and waistcoat off, but Rose gave up on the rest, throwing a blanket over him and returning to the couch.

Some time after 3am she finished and went to the bedroom, slipping into an oversized tshirt and into bed next to Tom. He was snoring loudly and she couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the headache he was going to have in a few hours.

He stirred when he felt her bare legs with his, and Rose realised he had woken at some point and removed his remaining clothes. Tom nuzzled into Rose’s neck and brought a hand around to fondle her breast.

_Seriously? I need sleep!_

Rose could feel his erection pressing into her back, his hand on her breast and mouth on her neck sending tingles down her spine and straight to her core.

“Tom,” she groaned. She pushed her hips back into him, grinding against his hardening length. His hand moved down, draping over her waist and pulling her back against him.

And then he was snoring softly in her ear. 

Rose groaned, and gave him a few elbows in the ribs, increasing the force a little each time. She reached back and stroked his cock, but felt it soften in her hand as he fell deeper into sleep, his arm resting more heavily on her stomach.

Rose cursed him and closed her eyes, wriggling her legs in frustration.

* * *

Dreaming about Tom, Rose could feel his hands on her, his lips next to her ear planting gentle kisses and his long fingers trailing down to her folds. She parted her legs and felt his finger sliding firmly over her slit, coating her bud with moisture.

She moaned out loud, startling herself awake and becoming aware that she hadn’t dreamt Tom’s touch. The clock told her it was just after four, and she moaned again as his fingers dipped inside.

And he was snoring softly in her ear again.

This time Rose was too tired to do anything but close her eyes again, but she cursed him under her breath before she dozed off again.

6am. Rose groaned out loud. She could start a little later this morning but she was fairly sure Tom had an appointment at nine. Her eyes were gritty with lack of sleep, but hours of arousal had heat pooling between her thighs, and she felt Tom’s breath on the back of her neck, his arms tight around her.

She rolled over, gently stroking a stray blond hair from his face while he slept. Draping her leg over his waist, she felt his shaft beginning to stir, twitching against her leg when she kissed his neck, trailing her tongue behind his ear.

Tom’s breath hitched in his throat when Rose’s hand found his shaft, and he opened his eyes just enough to give her a lusty stare. 

“What are you up to, my naughty little Rose?”

“I’m exacting my revenge. Someone repeatedly woke me up during the night, got me all excited and then went back to sleep.”

“Oh. Sorry. Feel free to punish me as you see fit, then.”

“I will.”

He rolled to his back, his now full erection standing proud against the sheet until Rose lifted it off. It bobbed a little as she straddled his hips, gliding her slit over his length while she leaned down to kiss him hungrily. Tom kneaded her breast and rolled her nipple, pinching it between his thumb and finger.

Rose could already feel her climax building as she rubbed her clit over every ridge and vein, making him slick with her arousal. Tom took hold of her ass, digging his fingers into her flesh to guide her over him, and within a minute she was calling out his name, spilling her juices over his cock and balls as she was overtaken with pleasure.

“God, Rose. I love watching you come.”

She raised her hips for a brief moment before guiding his tip inside and taking his length in one smooth movement, still tight and contracting from her orgasm. Rose sat upright, taking him deeper inside and stimulating all of her most sensitive places.She began to roll her hips back and forth; the shallow, fluid movement driving her rapidly toward another climax.

Letting her head fall back, Rose’s hair tickled her spine as she moved, her breath coming in pants and gasps. Tom reached up to knead her breast with one hand, the other pressing on her bud.

“Look at me, darling.”

Rose looked down into Tom’s eyes and held his gaze while she careened toward a shattering climax. “Fuck, Tom. Ah, I’m really close.”

“Come apart for me, Rose.”

Without breaking eye contact she barely contained a scream as she contracted around his cock and gushed over his balls with one final thrust.

When her breathing had returned, Rose pulled Tom up to her, crashing their lips together. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she gave him access easily, thrusting her tongue along his as she moved her hips up and down, sliding over his throbbing shaft. Tom moaned hard into her mouth, wrapping his arms around her and gripping onto her hips, guiding her over him.

After only a few minutes Tom’s breath was catching in his throat, grunts torn from him, and Rose watched his eyes widen as he teetered on the edge.

A smile spread across her face when she slowed and stopped, kissing his mouth slowly. Rose pulled away, running her fingers through Tom’s hair to calm him.

“You fucking minx,” he growled, at odds with the grin on his face.

Tom took her face in his hands, pulling her mouth back to his and biting her bottom lip. Rose continued moving her hips, slowly increasing the speed, taking his whole length each time, sliding up and down his shaft. She could feel him throbbing inside her and feel herself building to another orgasm. He took hold of her hips again, his fingers digging into her soft flesh and his mouth nipping at her ear and neck.

When Tom moaned in her ear and Rose began to slow again, he made a swift movement and used his larger size to overpower her, pushing her down onto her back and making her squeal. “Tom! That’s cheating!”

“You can punish me again later,” he said, filling her in one hard thrust. “Eyes on me, Rose. I want to see you when you come again.”

Their eyes locked and Rose wrapped her legs around his hips, crossing her ankles behind his back and allowing him to bury himself deeper. Supporting his weight on one hand, he took Rose’s hand and put it between them, rubbing her own fingers over her bud and lifting her hips to slam into her roughly.

Rose felt her clit, swollen and hard under her finger, rubbing around and over it until she was on the brink of another climax. Her eyes grew wide and dark as Tom continued his onslaught, his thrusts becoming ragged as loud grunts and groans were ripped from his throat.

“Fuck… Rose… Come, now.”

As though she had a choice, her walls clamped down on him and she contracted over his cock, milking his seed as he filled her with hot cum and collapsed on top of her, barely supporting his weight on his elbows.

When Tom rolled off her onto the bed Rose reached over and handed him a bottle of ibuprofen and a bottle of water.

“You’re going to need these in a few minutes,” she said. “I have to get ready for work.”

“Rose,” Tom laid a hand on her back and tangled his fingers gently in her hair. “You’re not my anything?”

“What?”

“You said last night, you’re not my mother. You’re not my anything.”

“Oh. You remember that, huh?”

“I also remember you coming to get me, even though I didn’t deserve your help. It’s all blank after that, though. Thank you, Rose. I mean it.”

“You’re welcome. Don’t make a habit of it, I honestly don’t know how I’ll get through today.”

“You are, you know. Mine. My girlfriend. I hope.”

“I am yours.”

“Maybe it’s time we tell Luke, then. Get it over with.”

Rose groaned. The idea of telling her brother she was sleeping with his client was only slightly less anxiety-provoking than being there when Tom told her his client was sleeping with his baby sister. Either way he’d probably kill both of them.

“OK,” she sighed.


	4. Green eyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme/Prompt: Social Soiree

Rose dropped her bag in the corner of the bedroom and a smug grin spread across her face when she saw the crumpled sheets and last night’s clothes on the floor. When she flopped down the phone went off in her hand and she saw a message from Tom.

> _Can you back up tonight?_

She couldn’t help but giggle and was grateful she knew the context behind the statement.

>     _No. You’ve probably slept all day, I’ve been at work._

> _What if you had time for a nap?_
> 
> _No._
> 
> _Please?_
> 
> _No._

She saw his face appear on the screen and answered before it had a chance to ring, sitting down on the bed and removing her shoes.

“No,”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say!”

“No,” Rose giggled.

“Contrary bitch.”

“Arrogant asshole.”

“So there’s a party tonight that I’d forgotten about. I thought we could ply Luke with some alcohol and break the news gently.”

“Toooom. I’m too tired. And that’s not really something we should do in public.”

“Sure it is. He won’t punch me if there’s people watching.”

She lay down and rubbed her eyes, groaning.

“Are you in bed?” he asked.

“I’m on bed, yeah. Can’t really get in, the covers are on the floor.”

“Hehehe. What are you wearing?”

“Work clothes, the same ones I was wearing this morning. You’d have seen it but I believe you were alternating snoring and groaning when I left.”

“Yeah. I might have had a bit of a headache. Come on, Rose. It will be a nice quiet one, we can even sneak away early if you want. I just don’t want to hide you anymore.”

“Because two weeks is such a long time. I’m not ready to go public yet.”

“Oh, it’s not a public event. Luke is only going because it’s one of his clients. Private party, in a house.”

“I hate you.”

“I know. But come anyway.”

“Fine. I’ll meet you there, text me the address.”

“No. Come here, or I’ll pick you up.”

“You think I’ll bail on you?”

“I know you bloody will.”

* * *

After a much too short nap, Rose met Tom at his house. She had chosen a knee length dress - simple, fitted and plum coloured.

“Wow,” Tom said when he opened the door.

“Wow yourself,” Rose said. “You’re positively dressed down!”

Tom was wearing a blue shirt, sleeves rolled up and unbuttoned low enough she could see a few chest hairs, and the Ariats Rose loved.

He pulled her inside and into a deep kiss against the wall. “You’re bloody insatiable,” she said, feeling his erection already pressing into her through the denim. “It’s only been a few hours!”

He shrugged. 

“We should go, we’ll be late.”

* * *

In the cab Rose twisted a piece of hair around her finger, Tom leaned over and put a hand on her leg. “What’s wrong, darling?”

“Are you sure about this? Telling Luke?”

“We probably won’t have to, Rose. I think he’ll get the idea. But if you’d rather pretend we’re just friends I understand.”

His brow furrowed and he worried his lip with his teeth.

“Do you really think he’ll buy that?”

“Not for a second.” He laughed. “But if that’s what you want, I’ll make it convincing.”

“Let’s just get it over with. Who’s party is it?”

“Nick Frost,”

“Serious? I love him! Is Simon going to be there too?”

“Uh, yeah. Probably.”

“Can we not make a huge deal about us? I mean, tell Luke but let the others think I’m there as Luke’s sister?”

“You want to try your luck with Nick?” Tom grinned and jabbed an elbow into her ribs.

“No, I just don’t want anyone letting it slip yet. Is that ok?”

“Of course. I can’t promise to keep my hands off you, though.”

 

Drinks in hand, they surveyed the party looking for Luke, although Tom was looking a little harder than Rose. 

He leaned down to her ear. “You look so fucking hot in that dress. The way it hugs your ass and your breasts, your smooth bare legs. I can’t wait to tear it off when we get home. And put those bare legs over my shoulders.” Rose blushed and looked around, worried her red face would give her away. Tom straightened and cleared his throat. “I’m going to get us another drink, you ok here?”

“Pretty sure I can hold my own at a party.”

“It’s not you I’m worried about,” he winked.

Rose continued looking for Luke, and was startled when she heard a voice next to her. She had been completely lost in her thoughts.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m Douglas,”

“Rose. Nice to meet you.”

“You’re here with Tom?”

“Uh, Tom and I are friends. I’m Luke’s sister.”

“Ah, I see. He’s told me about you.”

“I’ll bet. Don’t believe a word of it.”

He laughed and flashed her a rather handsome smile. “He didn’t say you were such a knockout.”

“Oh. Thanks.” She laughed nervously. “Have you seen him?”

“I don’t think he’s here yet.”

“You’re a journalist, huh?”

“I am, yeah. You’re an actor I’m guessing? Luke tries not to talk about work too much.”

“A very new one, I’m only just starting out really.”

“Douglas, hi,” Tom said from behind Rose.

“Hey, good to see you again.”

“Luke’s not here yet,”

“Yeah we were just talking about that.”

“Would you like to dance, Rose?” Douglas asked. She looked back and forth between him and Tom. 

_You insisted on dragging me to a party, Hiddleston._

“Sure. Tom, will you come and get me when you find Luke?”

“Sure.” he said through thin pressed lips and gritted teeth.

After only a few minutes, Tom very politely cut in and Douglas gave her a smile. He put a hand firmly on her hip and moved closer, bringing his lips to her ear again.

“What are you doing, Rose,” he growled.

“I’m not allowed to dance?”

She felt the grip tighten on her hip, leaving a bruise and digging into the bone.

“I had no idea you were so possessive, Thomas.” Rose smiled.

“Don’t play with me, Rose.”

“Oh calm down. Dance with me.”

He pulled her hard against him, almost knocking the air from her lungs, and ground his erection into her leg for a few seconds. When he pulled his hips back he smiled down at her.

“Hold on to me, darling, you’re in for a ride.” Rose started to giggle before he began whirling her around vigorously, only pausing occasionally to whisper in her ear or trail his hand over her waist.

“Luke is here,” he said abruptly, dragging her by the hand.

“Hey buddy,” Luke said, pulling Tom into a hug. “And Rose. What are you doing here?”

“Can we talk to you for a minute?” Tom said, handing him a drink.

“What? Why?”

“Just, come over here where it’s quiet,” Rose said, leading him inside the house to the living room.

“We’re sort of… dating.” Tom said.

“Or something,” Rose added.

Luke looked from Tom to Rose and back to Tom.

“You’re fucking my little sister.”

“It’s not like that, Luke.”

“Actually, yeah. It is. He is.”

“Rose!” They both said in unison.

“What? At least now it’s out in the open!”

Luke drew a deep breath, Rose thought she could hear him counting very quietly to himself.

“Rose, go… somewhere else. I need to talk to Tom.”

“Luke, I’m an adult. You don’t need to protect-”

“Now, Rose.” 

She looked at Tom, who winked and smiled.

 _I’m not sure you’re getting out of it that easily,_ she thought. _You forget Luke is immune to your charm._

* * *

Rose returned to the people gathered outside, and found herself deep in conversation with Douglas again. He was so charming and confident, and yet completely disarming, Rose found talking to him much like being in the presence of a younger Tom. By the time they were dancing again Rose was beginning to wonder if Tom was coming back, or if Luke had found a weapon to club him over the head with.

Thirsty and out of breath, Douglas took Rose’s hand and led her away from the music to get something to drink, and finally she spotted Tom walking toward them.

His mouth was smiling, but his eyes were dark and his forehead was wrinkled in a deep frown.

“Could you give me a minute?” She said to Douglas.

Tom put an arm around her waist, squeezing almost painfully. “We’re leaving. Now.” He growled into her ear.

“What happened with Luke?”

“Nothing. He gave me the expected ‘you hurt her and I’ll hurt you’ speech. He’s not happy but he’ll get used to it.”

“Then why are we leaving? I was just having a good time!”

“Without me.”

“What?”

“I’m not doing this here.”

“Well I’m not ready to leave yet.” Rose folded her arms, feeling a bit like a sullen teenager but refusing to give in.

“Fuck, you’re infuriating!” He hissed.

Rose met his gaze, refusing to budge.

“I’m going, Rose. Are you coming?”

“Not yet, no.”

He turned and went toward the street, and through a mild alcohol haze Rose decided it was best to let him cool off a bit.

* * *

Almost three hours passed before Rose and Luke left together, and after a little convincing he drove her to Tom’s house rather than her own.

“Rose, if he hurts you…”

“You’ll cut off his balls. I know. He knows. I’m not a kid any more.”

“You are to me. Just be careful.”

“I will. Um, could you let me in?”

“You know he’d kill me.”

“Yeah, but do it anyway. Please?”

She crept through Tom’s flat in the darkness and stood in the doorway of the bedroom where a faint glow from his bedside lamp told her his eyes were open.

“Do you want me to go home?” She asked softly.

“I don’t know, Rose. What do you want?”

“I want you to finish what you started earlier.” She said playfully, leaning on the door frame.

“I thought you might want Douglas to finish it.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” she straightened. “One more ridiculous comment like that and I’m out the door.”

“I saw the way you looked at him.”

“He reminds me of you, actually. Only younger. And he’s not you. You obviously don’t see the way I look at you, because honestly if you’re in my field of vision I don’t even see anyone else!”

She sat down on the bed and took her shoes off, deciding that if he wanted her to go he’d have to say it out loud. Tom rolled over to face the wall, and she slipped off her dress and underwear, sliding into bed, keeping her back to his.

Just as she was sinking into sleep, she felt Tom’s finger drag down her spine, making goosebumps prickle on her skin.

“I am going to finish what I started, Rose. Because you are mine, and I think you’ve forgotten.”

She rolled over and caressed his cheek, looking into his wide, dark eyes. “I haven’t, Tom. I am yours. That was just-”

He put a finger to her lips. “No more words.” He said gruffly, pushing her to her back.

Tom’s lips crushed hers, biting gently on her lip and tongue before he pulled away, leaving Rose panting. “Your lips, are mine.”

He sucked on her neck, drawing the skin between his teeth. “Mine.” He soothed the spot with a lick of his tongue before moving down, kissing over her chest.

Rose gasped loudly when his mouth closed suddenly over her nipple, and he bit down just enough to make her moan before drawing his head back and releasing it with a smack of his lips. “These are mine,” he growled before repeating the sentiment on the other side.

Moving down her belly with flicks of his tongue and grazes of his teeth, he roughly spread her legs apart and hooked them over his shoulders as promised. She heard an appreciative groan from between her thighs. “Mine,” he whispered, breathing over her.

“Fuck!” Rose cried out when his teeth found her bud. Before she could form another thought he was lapping vigorously and she was careening toward a screaming orgasm, fighting against his grip on her thighs to clamp them around him.

He stalked back up with a satisfied smile on his face. “Who do you belong to, Rose?”

_Two can play this game, mister._

“No one,” she said firmly.

With seemingly no effort he flipped her onto her stomach, pulling her hips upward, and teased her slit with his tip.

“Who?”

“Me,”

A short hard snap of his hips had him buried inside and Rose cried out, burying her face in the pillow.

“You’re enjoying this far too much,” he pulled back, and she could hear his voice had lightened, almost to a chuckle. “Do you need further reminding, Rose?”

“Yes, Tom.”

“Very well. Let me see if I can firmly.. embed.. the idea.. in you..” he punctuated his words with hard thrusts, and Rose was thrown forward into the pillow once more.

Tom gripped her hips hard and she winced as the pain turned to pleasure. She felt a familiar heat building inside her, and guessed from his moaning behind her that he did, too.

Abruptly he stopped, and Rose whimpered.

“Who do you belong to, Rose?”

“No one,” she said playfully.

“Wrong answer.”

He withdrew and she tried to backtrack as fast as possible, waggling her hips to support her argument.

“You! I belong to you! I’m yours, Tom! I’ll be anybody’s if you just keep fucking me!”

She heard him laugh loudly behind her and then slide easily back in.

“Minx,” he said, picking up his relentless pace. “Come for me, Rose,”

Her screams were muffled by the pillow as she released and felt him spill inside, her legs giving way when he collapsed on top of her.

He rolled them both over and cuddled her in tight, kissing her mouth slowly.

“I’m sorry, Rose. I might have got a bit jealous.”

“You don’t need to be, I meant what I said. If you’re in the room, everyone else is invisible.”

She felt his smile against her hair, his nose nuzzling behind her ear.

“One question, though. Was that supposed to be a punishment? Because if you’re going to do that every time I talk to another man…”

“Shut up, Rose.”


	5. Head First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another song title prompt

[Listen Here  - Walk the Moon, Aquaman  
](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com.au%2Furl%3Fsa%3Dt%26rct%3Dj%26q%3D%26esrc%3Ds%26source%3Dweb%26cd%3D1%26cad%3Drja%26uact%3D8%26ved%3D0CB8QyCkwAGoVChMIuY6hn96FyAIVSaaUCh0dfAqf%26url%3Dhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.youtube.com%252Fwatch%253Fv%253DVRVgptW7bYg%26usg%3DAFQjCNFh7JxmrgT1jaHTXujh1yeKrzue_Q%26sig2%3DyfzyQr3XkBxXg5wnS6aeiA&t=MjQzOGI5OTAxNmI3ODI4OTZlZTc1ZjhkNTdmZjFmNDkwYzUxNDU4YixyOVoyMjNxMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A2b-BcbRyFytRAVslZDHVVQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fstoriesitellmyself.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F129490636009%2Fhead-first-one-shot&m=1)

 

Rose turned to Tom with one hand on the door handle. “I’m going out, do you want a coffee?”

“Yeah. Let me get my coat and I’ll come with you.”

She pulled away from the door.

“Tom, we’ve talked about this.”

“Yes we have. At length. There is only so long I can be holed up inside and keep you a secret. Luke is fine with it, he’s even happy for us. I promise to keep my hands to myself.”

“It’s only a week. Then you’ll be away for a couple of months and we won’t have to worry.”

Tom ran his fingers through his hair and took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. Rose leaned against the door and folded her arms, prepared for another rehashing of the same disagreement they seemed to repeat daily.

“Just go,” he sighed. “I’ll see you when you get back.”

With a satisfied nod Rose stepped outside, peering around quickly to make sure no one was watching. As she walked to the local cafe her posture sank slowly; she thought she had won, but really he had just pressed pause. They’d only continue at a later time, when he either became frustrated with being cooped up or suggested they do something that didn’t involve nudity.

 

When she returned Tom was sitting on the couch with a book in his hand, and barely looked up when she put his cup down on the table. “Thanks, darling,” he said.

Rose sat down on the end of the couch, lifting Tom’s long legs to drape over hers.

After scratching at her cup for a couple of minutes, she reached over and put her hand flat over the page, earning her a deep frown from Tom.

“I hate it when you do that,”

His face softened as he stared at her. She wanted to talk, and she was giving him a playful grin. He marked the book with a slip of paper from the table and closed it, setting it down gently.

“I’m listening,” he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

“I know you want to go out, and be public about our… whatever. I’m not ready for that. I’ve seen how your life works, I’ve seen how your girlfriends are treated.”

“Our ‘whatever’?” He scoffed. “Rose, do you actually want us to be together? Or do you just want a casual fuck when I’m in town?”

“You know the answer to that.”

“No, I really don’t. We spend the night together, and I tell you I want more than one night. And then I had to push you to tell Luke about us, and now we’ve spent every night together for a month and never been out in public. What would you think?”

“Let me tell you, then.” She leaned in and kissed his lips tenderly. “I want us to be together, Tom. You’ll just have to ease me into it.”

He chuckled as he took another sip. “I tried easing you into it, apparently you enjoy a little more force.”

“Thomas!”

“Ehehe, sorry. We can do that, but I want you to realise I want to take you out and show you off. I want to talk about how wonderful you are. And I know I’m a lot to take on, but I also know you can handle it. I don’t think that’s the whole reason you’re holding back.”

“Ok mister intuitive, what is the whole reason?”

“You’re not the ‘jump in the deep end’ type. You’re the ‘start with one toe and take your time’ type.”

“I’m cautious, Tom. That’s not always a bad thing.”

“No, it’s not. But god I wish I could just grab you and throw you in. Let you see how exhilarating it can be to just let go of the fear.”

He took hold of her shoulders and shook her gently.

“You trust me, right?”

“Yes. I think.”

“Can I take you out for dinner, then?”

Rose stiffened. “I think-”

“Don’t think. Just do.”

“Tom, it’s not-”

Tom crashed his lips into hers, smothering her protests and swallowing her words, thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

Abruptly he pulled away, not allowing time for her to gather her thoughts and resist. Sitting up, he pulled her onto his lap, facing and straddling him, and tugged her mouth back to his. His fingers kneaded her ass and dug into her hips, roaming under her shirt and under the waistband of her pants.

Rose surrendered and returned his passion, letting her fingers splay over his neck and dip under his shirt, tracing over the sensitive skin just below his collar as she ground her hips over his erection.

Tom swept her shirt over her head and quickly removed her bra, taking a hard nipple into his mouth and biting gently. Rose’s head fell back and she groaned, he squeezed her other breast gently in his large palm and continued sucking and nipping up to her neck.

“I know what you’re doing, Thomas… ahh…” he grazed his teeth over her neck and nibbled her ear. His hands tugged on her waistband and she stood up, letting him slide her pants down and off her feet. Rose reciprocated and lifted his shirt off so they were both naked.

“You want to move this to the bedroom?” Rose asked.

“No. I want you right here.”

Rose kneeled in front of him and took his tip straight into her mouth, making him gasp. She looked up at his face while she sucked more of his length into her mouth, swiping her tongue on the underside, and saw his jaw clench and twitch, a low growl issuing from his throat.

Releasing him with a ‘pop’ she stood up and straddled his hips again, teasing him over her entrance before taking all of him in one downward movement.

Rose thrust her hips slowly, grinding down so he rubbed over her g spot. She leaned down and kissed him slowly, and Tom’s hand went to her neck, pulling her hard against him so he could explore her mouth with his tongue. She felt a hand snake down over her breast, stomach and between them, pressing on her clit and making her buck against him.

She set an unrelenting pace, moving rapidly and wildly over him and relishing the way his eyes widened and darkened, moans and pants escaping through his parted lips.

“Shit, Rose, slow down… I won’t last if you don’t…”

She merely waggled her eyebrows at him and a smile crossed his face while he increased his assault on her clit, his other hand gripping her ass and digging into her flesh.

Rose let her head fall back, her hair dancing over her naked back.

“Rose,” she heard through clenched teeth. “I want to see you,”

She brought her focus back to him, her eyes staring into his and watching his face contort in ecstasy. Letting out a loud moan she felt her walls beginning to clench around him and when her orgasm slammed into her she watched Tom’s jaw twitch as he hissed out an expletive and spilled inside her.

She fell forward, burying her face in his shoulder, his hands splayed over her back and holding her against him while her breathing slowed.

“God you’re amazing,” he whispered in her ear between panting breaths.

“Lunch.” Rose said, pulling back to look at him. “Somewhere quiet.”

Tom smiled and nodded, kissing her tenderly.

* * *

Rose typed away at her laptop late at night, chasing an impossible deadline the following morning. She saw an email from Tom and ignored it for as long as she could, but after an hour curiosity got the better of her. Just over three weeks had passed since he left, and he had pleaded with her to consider making their relationship public when he returned.

{Missing you like crazy, darling. Can’t wait to see you in 34 days xx I heard this song today and thought of you.}

She clicked on the link and listened to the song three times, losing herself in the sound. Tom wanted her to really hear the lyrics, and the meaning behind it didn’t escape her.

> The real life love is under the mirror of the surface
> 
> So cut my cord I want to know how deep we can take it
> 
> See the thing you’ve been chasing honey
> 
> You’ll never find it wearin’ a life vest
> 
> You gotta risk your neck, know in your heart it will be worth it
> 
> So here we go head first
> 
> No regrets and no rules
> 
> We can stay as long as we want
> 
> Slow dancing in the darkness
> 
> And all I know is I wanna be here with you from now on
> 
> It’s been my fashion to keep my head dry and get my feet wet
> 
> Step by step I’ve been letting you lead me towards the deep end
> 
> Well I learned my lesson, honey
> 
> Just when you think you’re all adult swim
> 
> Is precisely when somebody shows you to the ocean
> 
> So here we go head first
> 
> And no regrets and no rules
> 
> We can stay as long as we want
> 
> Slow dancing in the darkness
> 
> And all I know is I wanna be here with you from now on
> 
> Just keep holding on, holding on to me
> 
> Under, under the top of, the surface of the sea
> 
> Just keep holding on, holding on to me
> 
> Just keep holding on, holding on to me
> 
> Oh here we go head first
> 
> And no regrets and no rules
> 
> We can stay as long as we want
> 
> Slow dancing in the darkness
> 
> And all I know is I wanna be here with you from now on
> 
> Head first into the water
> 
> And so it hits me
> 
> I guess we could breathe all along
> 
> One breath after another
> 
> And all I know is I wanna be here with you from now on

Before it had finished a fourth time she was back in front of the laptop with a cup of tea, booking a flight to Los Angeles. She picked up her phone without thought, only to get a very grumpy Luke on the other end.

“Rose,” he grumbled. “What’s wrong?”

“Sorry, I didn’t realise it was so late. I um, booked a flight to LA. Arriving late in the afternoon. To see Tom.”

“You two will be the death of me. He’ll be on set all day, so just go straight to the hotel. I’ll let his assistant know you’re coming. Anything else or can I go back to sleep?”

“That’s it, just don’t tell him. I want to surprise him.”

“Goodnight Rose.”

“Sweet dreams, Lukey.”

* * *

Rose pressed the doorbell on Tom’s room, praying that he was inside. She heard him clear his throat before the door opened, and he stood in a tshirt with a towel around his hips, wet hair dripping over his face and neck.

He smiled, eyes crinkling in the corners and his head cocked slightly to one side. Before he could say anything she put both hands on his cheeks and pulled his mouth to hers, eagerly probing with her tongue. Tom clasped his arms tight around her waist and lifted her off her feet, stepping them both inside the door and letting it close.

As one they made their way to the bedroom, where Tom laid her gently on the bed and finally pulled his lips away.

“Hi,”

“Now that’s a welcome,” Rose said, smoothing her fingers through his hair as a droplet of water splashed onto her cheek.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, darling?”

“I’m ditching the life vest. Throw me in.”

Tom beamed. “I thought you’d never ask.”

He stood and pulled her to her feet, making quick work of her clothes and letting his towel fall to the floor, closely followed by his shirt.

He spread his hands over her back, gazing into her eyes while exploring her skin, feeling the smooth warmth under his palms and fingers. Rose traced her fingers gently down his throat and over his chest and shoulders, goosebumps appearing on his soft skin. She leaned up and kissed him again, nibbling his bottom lip until he allowed her tongue to probe him open. When she pulled away he pulled back the covers and lay her down again, pressing his body against hers.

Tom kissed her jaw, over the sensitive spot behind her ear and down to her throat, tilting her head back to find the freckles with his tongue. Moving down over her chest, his hand ran firmly down her arm and found her fingers, interlacing them with his while he kissed around in a spiral over her breast, finally taking her erect nipple gently in his mouth and flicking it with his tongue.

When he released it he blew over it lightly, making Rose squirm under him and moan as the flesh strained upward, hardening to a sharp point. His mouth moved to the other side, this time grazing his teeth featherlight over the pink bud now hypersensitive and painfully hardened. Rose tried to reach for his shaft but he grabbed her hand and put it firmly back down, she groaned softly and closed her eyes.

His mouth slowly moved over her stomach, exploring and licking her skin, kissing a line over her ribs and moving down to her navel. Dipping in with his tongue, Tom’s hand trailed down her leg, bending it up and making light circles behind her knee as his lips moved down. He slowed when he reached the light fuzzy hair over her mound, stroking lazily with his tongue. Rose moaned when she felt his hot breath so close to where she desperately wanted him, his fingers moving languidly up the inside of her thigh.

Tom parted her thighs and nuzzled softly between them, inhaling the scent of her arousal and breathing heavily onto her tingling skin. Rose wriggled slightly, begging him to touch her aching sex, and she felt his hand slowly move, his fingertips grazing over her throbbing clit, dipping into her juices and returning to flick gently. She cried out when she felt his tongue on her, lapping lightly at her cunt and up to her bud, sucking it gently between his lips. His hand found hers, lacing their fingers together as he began to apply more pressure, and she felt two fingers slipped barely inside and bucked her hips.

“God, Tom… please,” she whimpered as he inched his fingers inside and found her g spot, his tongue firmly flicking her clit. He hooked his fingers and slid them in and out, maintaining a slow steady pace while he licked hard and fast. Rose began to see stars as her orgasm built inside, and when Tom felt her begin to twitch around his fingers he sucked her clit between his teeth and nibbled gently while she bucked violently and bit back a scream.

Lapping slowly, he only removed his mouth when her breathing slowed, looking up at her from between her legs, his fingers still inside her spasming walls.

“That is the last time you hold back, darling. This time I want that scream to resonate around the room and penetrate the walls. Your cries of euphoria permeating the very atmosphere and making the entire hotel wonder if I’m ravishing you or devouring you alive.”

Rose shook her head violently, and Tom released her hand to make circles on her inner thigh with his fingertip.

“Oh yes, darling. Now, you’re going to prop yourself on the pillows and watch.”

“I can’t.” Her face burned, she was sure it must be as red as tomato and hot as lava.

“Yes you can. I’m throwing you in.”

She cocked her head and gave him a puzzled look, but before she could find words his mouth was on her and his fingers continued their relentless assault on her g spot. Rose watched his face, his eyes locked his hers, watched him lick and suck at her, his only goal to tip her over the edge again. It only took a few minutes before she felt another climax threatening to consume her, and her moans turned to barely contained screams as she forced her eyes to watch Tom’s mouth tear a second orgasm from her. Essence gushed into his hand and she felt him groan in appreciation against her sex, imbibing her fluids before he kissed his way back to her mouth.

 

Tasting herself on his tongue, Rose moaned into his mouth and his tip teased over her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, smiling and licking his lips while he buried himself inside to the hilt.

 

She was expecting slightly rough treatment; he knew how she liked a good fucking over anything else, and if he wanted screaming… Instead he was slow, cherishing, tender.

 

Tom made love to her slowly, thrusting and pulling his whole length with each movement and barely taking his eyes from hers. His hand lay flat on her side, fingers splayed and rubbing gently over the heightened nerves under her skin. Rose leaned up to kiss his neck, her nails dragging over his back while her teeth lightly grazed his skin.

The slow build in her core was excruciating, her efforts to increase his speed futile. Her usual techniques of tugging his hips, whispers in his ear, biting his ear or neck, were not only ineffective, he smiled and shook his head each time, maintaining his measured pace. By the time she felt herself beginning to buck involuntarily under him she was light headed and coated in a slick of sweat, and she gripped his neck, holding his gaze as her eyes watered and she came hard around him.

“Yessssss my darling.” He breathed, forehead pressed against hers and eyes burning as he spilled inside her, bringing them both down with a few gentle strokes before he collapsed on top of her and flipped them both over.

Basking in afterglow, Rose lay on his chest and toyed with the spattering of hair on his smooth chest.

“That was beautiful, Rose. You have no idea.”

He kissed her lips briefly and stroked her hair, his lower hand soothing the curve of her lower back.

“I feel like I’ve missed something,”

“You have no idea what all that was about, do you?”

Rose shook her head. She didn’t often feel embarrassed that something had gone over her head.

“Darling, it’s not the public exposure you’re afraid of. It’s intimacy. I could see that the first time we were out, the way you kept your distance, the way you tried to push me away, your reluctance to attend events with me. It’s not that you don’t want me, want us, it’s exposing yourself to me, being intimate and vulnerable with me that terrifies you.”

They lay in silence for what felt like hours, Rose trying to digest what he had said.

“Are you ok? Have I upset you?”

“No. Of course not.” Rose whispered. “I’m just…. I don’t know. Waiting for the flailing and drowning.”

“There won’t be any of that. You’ve got me.”


	6. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme / Prompt: Kinky boots

Hot water streamed over Rose’s skin, turning it pink as it revived her exhausted mind. Los Angeles was not at all her style, and she planned to stay holed up in the hotel with a book until Tom returned to take her out for dinner. **  
**

As she towelled off she stood naked in front of the mirror and for the first time noticed the bruise just below her collarbone, the light pink finger imprints on her hips. Smiling, Rose remembered the way Tom had woken her a few hours ago, kissing and nipping over her neck and biting gently on her skin. The way he had held firm to her hips as she rode him, controlling her movements.

Picking up her phone to remind him to be more careful about marking her body, she found a message already awaiting her attention.

> _Quiet day today, you should come and see the set._

I would, but someone left bruises on me this morning. She replied, slipping on a long dress and returning to the bathroom to dry her hair.

> _Where? Show me._
> 
> _Rose, show me. I need to see._

Realising the hairdryer had drowned out the ringing, she answered his call.

“Hi,”

“Dammit, Rose. Where?”

“Huh?”

“Where are the marks?”

“Oh calm down. I kind of like them. One on my collarbone and some lovely handprints on my hips.”

She heard a low, almost hungry growl from the other end of the phone.

“Tom?”

“You need to come over here. Now.”

“Why?”

“Just come. It’s quiet, no one will mind. Call me when you’re on the way and I’ll meet you at the gate.”

Rose gaped at the phone, he had hung up. For a few moments she paced around the room while an argument swirled inside her head.

_He can’t tell me what to do. How dare he?_

_Maybe I should just go and see what’s bothering him._

_If I let him boss me around now, he will just keep doing it._

_That growl though…_

* * *

Tom met her at the gate, and she immediately noticed a glazed expression veiling his eyes.

“Just walk, we’ll talk when we get to my trailer.”

“I thought you were going to show me the set?”

“Later.”

His intensity and insistence made a part of Rose want to dig her heels in and refuse, but the rest of her was somewhat fired up by his assertion.

He closed the door behind them, rounding on her and staring fiercely into her eyes.

“Where? Show me.”

His voice was low and gravelly, leaving no room for hesitation or argument. Rose slipped off the short cardigan and let the strap of her dress fall from her shoulder, revealing a rapidly darkening ellipse.  

Tom traced a finger lightly over it, a sharp inhalation hissing through his teeth. He leaned down and kissed it gently, licking around the outline and making Rose’s breath quicken.

“We are not doing this-”

He put a finger over her lips, and she felt a rush of heat at the fire in his gaze.

Kneeling in front, he lifted her dress to her waist, tugging her panties down to her knees and examining - no, admiring - the hand prints on her hips. The thumbs were already turning crimson - well on their progression to a deep purple right over the bone - while the other four fingers had made two rows of perfect circles as though marking the location of her kidneys.

Rose felt his hot breath right between her thighs as he exhaled, and when she looked down he was smiling up at her with a devilish glint in his eye.

With one finger he nudged her panties down to the floor, and she shook her head subtly.

“Do you have any idea how fucking intoxicating it is to see you marked like this? You are mine, Rose. I didn’t realise you would bruise so easily, but my god, it’s exquisite.”

He drank her in once more before letting releasing the fabric and standing slowly. His mouth met hers with a passion and urgency that surprised her, she had expected him to apologise not be aroused by her mottled skin.

Their tongues battled for a few moments before he suddenly broke the kiss, holding her by the shoulders and giving her a piercing stare.

“Does it bother you, really?”

By this point Rose could feel moisture spreading from her core, heat rising in her cheeks and her heart pounding in her chest. Licking her suddenly dry lips, she tried to slow her breathing and shook her head.

“I need to hear you say it, Rose. Do you mind, or do you like it?”

Rose cleared her throat, giving him the most confident voice she could muster.

“I’m yours, Thomas. Mark me. I want you to mark me with your hands, your mouth, your teeth.”

A rumbling groan escaped his throat and he pushed her roughly onto the couch, kneeling on the floor in front of her and pushing her legs apart. Before Rose could protest he had bunched her dress up and licked long and hard over her slit, making her head fall back.

“Tom, someone will hear.”

“You’ll have to be quiet, then.”

She moaned as he dipped two fingers inside her and waited for her to meet his eyes before sucking them clean. Thrusting them in once more, he kissed the inside of her thigh, so close to her sex she could feel his breath hot over her clit, feel his stubble scratching the sensitive skin. And then she felt his teeth - gentle at first, his lips sucking her flesh between them without applying pressure. Slowly he sank them in while his fingers worked her g spot and she recognised every tooth that left its mark on her surface.

Rose hissed through her teeth at the heady mix of pain and pleasure, and finally he released her and returned his mouth to her throbbing bud. He had only to flick over it with his hardened tongue before she was bucking beneath him, his hand gripping her thigh to hold her still, and a moan escaped her gritted teeth as she came apart.

He continued stroking in and out slowly while kissing her leg, admiring his work and smiling up at her. She tugged on his shirt and pulled him down onto the couch, using surprise to pin him down, straddling him while she unfastened and lowered his pants.

In one swift movement she sank down on him, her wetness making his length slide easily into her. She closed her lips over his mouth, swallowing his moans while she rode him hard and fast, her breath coming in shallow pants with every thrust. Tom slipped her dress and bra down to reveal her breast and sucked her nipple roughly into his mouth, teasing the hard pink pebble with his tongue and teeth. He moved his focus to the flesh of her breast and slowly bit down when he felt her movements becoming ragged, and clapped a hand over her mouth when she gasped. Muffled moans mixed with his grunts as he spilled inside her, triggering her again and making her clamp down on his spasming shaft, digging her teeth into the finger he had teased between her lips.

Rose chuckled softly as they recovered and she stood up, her legs trembling.

“Well that escalated quickly.”


	7. Perks and Kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the Interview Magazine photoshoot 2016

Late in the afternoon Rose rests her head in her hands and sighs at the screen, willing the article to write itself. Out of spite it remains blank; she knows Tom will be calling soon and her stomach is in knots. Sipping her fourth coffee for the day isn’t helping, and the document still mocks her with its white space.

He was home for just two weeks before he left again, this time to Australia where she can’t visit on a whim like she did Los Angeles, and this week makes it official – they’ve been apart longer than they’ve been together. She’s saddened to have to admit their relationship is probably over before it had a chance to begin, in his world it’s impossible to have the ‘normal’ life that she does and she’s not prepared to give it up.

As though he knows her thoughts her phone rings.

“Hello, darling,” he says, clearing his throat.

“Good morning.” She can’t help the smile his voice always brings to her face, whatever else might happen to them.

“I’m going to be in New York again in a few weeks for a quick visit, I was hoping we could spend a bit of time together.”

“Tom, listen… I can’t keep jetting off to wherever you are. I’m sorry, I know it’s selfish, but I can’t take leave at short notice and I don’t know if a weekend here and there is going to cut it.”

“I know it’s not fair, Rose. I know it’s not enough. I wish we could have timed it better, you could have come over with me or I’d been home longer.”

“Maybe we can just put it on hold until you get back?”

“We could, but I don’t know when that will be. I’ve projects scheduled all over the place that I’m barely fitting in as it is, and only one is in London. Is there anything I can do or say that would change your mind?”

“I don’t know,” she whispers.

“I miss you, Rose. I do. Not a day goes by I don’t wish I could see you.”

“I miss you, too. I want to make it work, I’m just not sure how.”

“Luke and I were discussing this yesterday, and-”

“You talked about our relationship with my brother?”

“Not necessarily us, relationships in general. How difficult it is now that so many actors don’t just live in Hollywood. How much easier it would probably be for me to base myself there instead of London. How Australia is amazing facility-wise but it’s so far from home.”

“Right. I’m sorry, this wasn’t how you wanted to start your day.”

“No, but I don’t want to string you along if you’re unhappy.”

“I’m only unhappy because I miss you. All the marks you left on my body have faded, I’ve forgotten what it feels like to have you on top of me and wrapped around me.”

Tom groans. “Rose…” he warns.

“It’s true. Phone sex is lovely and all, except when you’re trying to do it at ridiculous times of the day. It’s not the same, using my own fingers when yours are so much longer and more adept.”

“I can’t go running with a raging erection, the last time you got me all worked up and I tried to run it off there were photos of me pitching a tent in my shorts all over the tabloids.”

“I remember. I was quite proud,” she says with a giggle. “I’m sure you sorted it out when you got back.”

“I had to. You see what you do to me? As for the bruises… I have pictures on my phone.”

“You bloody beat off to them, don’t you?”

“Sometimes,” he says almost inaudibly. “Only when I can’t talk to you.”

“I’m really sorry, Tom. I thought… I wanted us to work out.”

“I know, darling. It’s ok. I really have to go, can I still call you later?”

“Anytime you need to.”

As she hangs the phone up and turns back to the screen, Rose takes a minute to compose herself, putting him out of her thoughts for the rest of the afternoon to get her article done and go home to bed. It’s not her best, she’s distracted and upset, but it’s better than a blank screen.

Three days later, a lead weight has settled in her stomach. Every time her phone makes the slightest sound she’s disappointed when it’s not Tom, she’d secretly hoped he’d call back the following day and plead with her to stick it out a little longer.

_I will not give in. I made my bed and now I have to see it through. Who the fuck ends a budding relationship with Tom Hiddleston you stupid woman?!_

Lying in bed the following Sunday morning she intends to ignore the phone call, it won’t be Tom and she’s not keen to talk to anyone else. When curiosity gets the better of her she finds a missed call and a text from him and curses her own stubbornness.

> _{You’re taking a few days off, I checked your calendar and drafted it in for you. Check your email and you’ll find the plane tickets. If we’re going to end this we’re doing it face to face.}_
> 
> _{Oh, and call me back.}_

Rose’s immediate reaction is fury at his nerve, putting things in her personal calendar. She recalls giving him access because it made scheduling his trip home easier, but this is unacceptable. And booking her flights? Opening her emails she grumbles to herself. She’s perfectly capable of doing that herself, thanks very much. How would he even know she prefers the aisle, and…

_He’s booked first class._

Now he’s trying to win her over with fancy expensive treats like first class flights? How dare he! Surely he knows she’s not so easily swayed.

Additional requests: vegetarian meal, please.

_He remembered._

She picks up the phone and dials.

“Now darling, before you get angry-”

“You know you can’t buy me with expensive plane tickets, right? And what makes you think I can take the time off?”

“I checked with your boss,” he says sheepishly. “Lovely woman, has a son who loves Captain America who will be getting a nice surprise from Chris Evans in the next few weeks.”

“Tom!”

“Please don’t be mad. I miss you, Rose. I want to make sure we gave this the best chance we could.”

“And if I refuse?”

“I’ll not mention it again. Ever.”

She doesn’t believe that for a second.

“Fine.”

“Good. I’ll see you there. You’ll be picked up from the airport and I’ve taken an extra few days for us to just be together before I have to come back.”

* * *

Nervous excitement prickles Tom’s skin as he paces the room waiting for her to arrive. When he sent a few proofs from his photo shoot her reaction was better than he could possibly have dreamed, and also a relief since he was allowed to keep a few specially selected items. She’d never mentioned until yesterday that the scent and sound of leather was an immediate turn-on, and when she suggested bringing her own leather cuffs he was as much aroused as he was offended she’d never brought them out before.

Now everything is prepared, and he waits. She should be here by now. The pants are starting to make him sweat and he wishes he’d thought to wear underwear.

Rose waits while the porter opens the door and steps into the huge suite with her eyes wide. Tom is nowhere to be seen, but he could be in any one of the adjoining rooms – she guesses bedrooms, bathroom, and study – with the doors closed.

“Mr Hiddeston has requested you take a seat and make yourself comfortable, he will be with you shortly,” the man says, accepting her tip and parking her luggage beside the door.

“Thank you,” Rose says, sitting in one of the arm chairs and sipping the iced water from the table beside her.

Where is he? She wonders. He warned me he’d planned something out of the ordinary, that I was to tell him if it was too much, but he said he’d be here when I arrived.

She turns at the click of one of the doors and her hand shakes as she sets the glass back down.

Tom has assumed a wide stance in the doorway to the bedroom, the leather covering his body creaking with every movement. Rose is immediately speechless and every sensation heightened, she can feel her nipples harden and her breasts grow heavy against the lace of her bra, her panties cool as they become damp, her skin flush all over.

“Oh my god.”

Mostly he looks like a biker, covered in black leather. The jacket is zipped up his left side and firm on his body like an outer skin, pants clinging to his legs, and buckled biker-boots that have her biting her lip as he moves toward her. He unfurls and fists his hands, clad in tight leather scoop gloves with a strap around his wrist that tightens as he flexes.

“Stand up,” he orders when he’s in front of her. She looks away from his intense blue eyes down to the zippers on his jacket, reaching out to touch the soft leather of the lapels. A gloved finger tilts her chin up and he’s silent until she meets his stare. “Rose,” he says softly. “You say stop if it’s too much, yes? You’re supposed to enjoy this, not tolerate it.”

She nods, but he shakes his head. “Not good enough.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

Rose frowns. “Yes… Tom?” He shakes his head again. “Yes sir?” she says incredulously.

He crashes his lips down on hers, kissing her hard and thrusting his tongue against hers with all the pent up frustrations of the months he’s been away.

“Fuck, I missed you,” he says when he pulls away, resting his forehead on hers and tucking her hair behind her shoulder. He weaves his hand beneath it and squeezes the back of her neck, lowering his lips to her ear. “Do you trust me, Rose?” he whispers, nibbling on the lobe.

“Yes… sir,” she breathes.

Tom leads her to the bedroom where a leather harness and a silk scarf lie at the end of the bed. “Take off your clothes. Slowly.”

He takes the harness and sits on the chair in the corner, with his hands clasped in his lap and legs wide, watching her with dark eyes as she slips her shirt over her head, toes off her shoes, and steps out of her pants. He beckons her with one finger, trying not to wriggle when his erection rubs against his pants as she saunters toward him in red lace bra and panties. Rose stands before him and he pats his thigh for her to sit, stroking his leather-clad fingers lightly down her spine until she shivers. His hand travels up from her knee to her thigh and beneath the line of her panties as he kisses her slowly, lapping against her tongue and swallowing her breathy moans while rubbing against her wetness.

Tom stands her back up on the and tugs the lace down her legs, unfastening and removing her bra, then holds up the harness. He loves the way her eyes widen and goosebumps cover her skin when he shows it to her and holds in out for her to step into, instructing her to kneel while he fastens the buckles snug on her shoulders.

“Where are the cuffs?” he asks as he works.

“In the front pocket of my suitcase.”

As he leaves her kneeling on the floor Rose tries to calm herself from the overwhelming sensations. The leather bites on her skin and digs into her flesh, the scent overpowering even Tom’s perfume. The straps cross on her back, encircle both breasts with a large metal ring in the centre, and fall between her thighs to join another ring at the small of her back. When she shifts they rub against freshly-waxed sex and create a friction that already has her pulsating and wanting to move.

Tom returns and fastens the leather cuffs around her wrists with two buckles, keeping them snug like the harness. She watches his long fingers work the straps through the silver fasteners and his eyes sparkle, noticing now his lashes and brows are much darker than she’s used to and the dark stubble on his jaw gives him a rougher edge that only arouses her further. She reaches up to touch his face but he grips the chain on the cuffs and shakes his head, clipping it to the ring between her breasts.

Standing, he pulls Rose to her feet and leads her back to the bed.

“Would you like to see what’s under here?” He lifts the corner of the silk scarf.

“Yes sir.”

Rose gasps when he lifts it off, revealing a braided leather flogger with a thick handle, and another long chain with clips on each end.

“I won’t hurt you,” he says softly, turning her to face him and picking up the chain. As he fastens the centre to the same ring beneath her breasts the realisation of their purpose dawns on her.

“Ohhhh.”

Tom sits on the edge of the bed in front of her and holds her arse with both hands, pulling her hard toward him and taking her breast in his mouth. She moans as he sucks her nipple, already hardened and hypersensitive, and then clips the clamp onto it. His eyes never leave hers, softened and reassuring, Rose nods her permission almost imperceptibly as he tightens it slowly. He repeats the action on the other side and she squeezes her thighs together, desperate for any contact on her swollen pussy.

He groans at the sight of her, licking his lips as he takes the silk scarf and wraps it around his hands, draping it around her neck and pulling her up to kiss her hard and grind against her. The soft leather of his jacket grazes her skin, the zipper’s sharp teeth making her hiss as it drags across her nipple. Rose whimpers into his kiss, pleading for his touch, and he lies her back in the middle of the bed while he removes his boots and lets them fall heavily to the floor.

Approaching again with the scarf, she lifts her head eagerly so he can tie it over her eyes, and she’s plunged into darkness. Tom stands back at the end of the bed for a few seconds, looking her over appreciatively with a wide smile. He promised to try his best at this, to stay in character to the end, and he needs a moment to gaze upon his beautiful Rose before he can continue. He needs this time together to be enough, hold her over until they can be together again; knowing that he hadn’t tried hard enough was like a knife to the guts when she said she couldn’t do it any more.

The leather of his jacket and pants rubs against his bare skin and his body grows impatient with his heart.

Kneeling on the bed, he takes the flogger by the handle and drags the braided leather first over her throat and chest, down and up each arm with agonising lack of urgency and avoiding her breasts. Over her soft stomach and sides, her hands bound together in front, tugging at the chain on the nipple clamps to elicit a delicious whine as he trails down. Pushing her legs apart he drapes it over her thigh and guides it down over her leg to her feet, surprised to find her usually ticklish soles are now an extra erogenous zone. He watches her roll her hips, the straps of the harness working their way between her lips to rub against her sex until they glisten with her essence.

He leaves her a moment to undress, his pants now too painful on his erection. Rose feels him move from the bed and hears the jingle of his belt buckle and wiggles her pelvis again, hoping he’s undressing to finally fuck her.

“Turn over,” he orders. “Up on your knees.”

She feels the spread of the flogger dragged down her back, arching into it until the straps pull on both her sex and her nipples.

“Oh, god. Tom. Please.”

A sudden sting on her arse cheek makes her cry out.

“Did you say something?”

“Sir. Please, sir. I need you.”

“All in good time, darling.”

She stifles a grunt lest he spank her again, not that the slap was entirely unpleasant. He continues dragging it down, separating her cheeks to let the braids fall between them before trailing down her legs and feet once more. He backs away momentarily and Rose waits, it feels like minutes pass in the thick atmosphere, the scent of leather and arousal filling the room and the feel of it on her skin are all she can process.

Something round rubs against her, brushing the insides of her thighs. For a moment she thinks it must be Tom, but the cool thickness is the handle of the flogger. As it is coated with her moisture he glides it between her lips, back and forth over her clit until she feels an orgasm building in her core and her moans grow louder. Occasionally he pauses and presses it against her threshold, and then she feels his leather-clad fingers spreading and breaching her, sliding inside and pressing against her g-spot.

“Oh my… sir… fuck.”

“Come for me, baby girl,” he growls, pressing against her from inside and dragging the handle over her engorged clit.

Rose’s body turns stiff and spasms as a powerful orgasm washes over her, leaving her shaking and panting in shallow breaths. Tom supports her weight, withdrawing his fingers and unhooking her cuffs so she can lean on her hands. Planting kisses down her back he makes a trail to her arse and bites down on her flesh until she yelps.

Pressing his front against her back she can feel his erection bobbing between her thighs and pleads silently to have him inside.

“You’re on the pill, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” He kneels upright and teases the head of his cock up and down her slit, pausing a second before driving it into her in one thrust that knocks her forward into the pillow. With a few shallow strokes he drills deeper and waits for her to regain her position. “You’re going to come again, Rose. Don’t hold back. I’m not stopping until you do.”

Tom sets a punishing pace and if Rose was not so overcome with the pleasurable assault on her body she’d be impressed with his control, but as he tugs on her hair to tip her head back she’s lost in sensation once more. Her moans turn to loud cries and when he knows she’s close he pulls her up against him, his hand running down her front and over her breasts to tug gently at the nipple clamps before guiding her cuffed hands down to her apex to rub at her clit. The leather of his glove as it grazes her tingling skin sends her soaring, as soon as her own finger finds her bud she comes apart and grips his cock with her walls, her juices spilling out over him as he brings her down with slow thrusts.

Rose’s legs shake beneath her and she’s about to ask for a change in position when she feels him undo the scarf and turn her over. The first thing she sees is Tom’s bright eyes, looking down at her tenderly as he unbuckles the harness and cuffs and removes the clamps with a pinch that sends shocks all over her body. He kisses her mouth softly, completely at odds with his treatment moments ago.

“Are you all right?” He smoothes her hair back from her face.

“God, yes. Sir.”

He smiles and kneels beside her, easing the harness off and kneeling between her legs while removing his gloves. This time he enters her slow and deep, rocking his body against hers while their tongues tangle together and she claws at his back to urge him on. Tom bends his head and kisses her breast, flicking his tongue over her nipple before sucking another bite mark on the side, and then the top and bottom, until he’s left five reddish bruises around the pale globe.

Catching her lips again he begins to moan – that gorgeous throaty sound that Rose will never tire of – and presses his nose against hers as he breathes her in and spills his hot seed inside her.

“Fucking hell, Rose,” he says when she lies her head on his sweaty chest.

“That was unexpected,” she says with a soft chuckle. “Good unexpected.”

“You are so goddam sexy in that harness. I nearly came in my new leather pants.”

“You’re keeping those, then?”

“Yes. All of it, now. Maybe I’ll find out where the other stuff came from and get that, too. Shit. If I’d known you were so…” For once in his life Tom can’t find the appropriate word and just groans and gesticulates instead.

“Do I get my Tom back, now? Not that I want this one to go too far.”

“Your Tom, huh?”

“If he’ll still have me.”

“He’ll have you seven ways from Sunday if he gets his wish. I really want this to work, Rose. I’m falling for you.”

“Me, too. I know it will be hard, but… we’ll work it out.”

“We will.”

Tom pulls her against him and she curls her body into his, enveloped by his warmth as the sweat cools on her skin. Now she breathes him in, filling her head with his scent and just a hint of leather, and smiles contentedly.

“Tom?” she slurs sleepily. “Luke doesn’t know about you keeping stuff from the shoot, right?”

“No,” his deep, gravelly chuckles resonates beneath her ear. “He’d murder me in my sleep if he knew. That was all a back door deal directly with the stylist.”

“Mmm. Good. We can still look my brother in the eye. Got any more surprises up your sleeve?”

“Not tonight.”

“Did you keep the hat?”

Tom laughs and strokes her hair. “Go to sleep, baby girl.”

“Yes, sir.”


	8. Golden Globes and Giddy Games

Rose stretches her fingers toward Tom as he stands up from the bed, moving just out of her grasp. Sweat clings to her skin, making the sheet stick when she tries to pull it over her naked form, and her body bears the signature of Tom’s passion, painted with bruises in the shape of his fingers and teeth. He turns and run his fingers through his ‘just fucked’ hair with a sigh.   
“Just come with me. It’s not too late.” 

“It is too late, you can’t just turn up with a date. And it’s not the right time.”

Tom plants his hands on his hips. “Rose, it’s been more than six months. We’re practically living together, we’ve barely spent a night apart since before Christmas. I love you and I want the world to know it.”

“Maybe we could start with something smaller than the Golden Globes?”

“You could meet me at the table, no need for the red carpet.” He kneels beside the bed and looks up at her through his long thick lashes in his best impression of a pleading blue-eyed puppy starved for affection.

When he was nominated he asked her to come along and was disappointed when she declined, initially thinking she couldn’t take the time from work and then growing more and more anxious about their 'coming out’ as a couple. Rose has seen what happens to his girlfriends on social media, the criticism and harassment they endure, and she’s all too familiar with the journalism side, if you can call made up stories and clickbait headlines journalism. Quite frankly she wants no part in it, but she’s finally accepted that loving Tom isn’t something she can switch off. Even Luke – who has immediately shut down every other suggestion by Tom to make their relationship known – has conceded that maybe it’s the right time to let his little sister be Tom’s official girlfriend in public.

As a compromise she flew in this morning and surprised him at his hotel and despite only being apart for two days they haven’t left the bedroom until now.

“It’s too late, Tom. The next event, whatever it is, I promise to be right by your side. You can tell anyone who’ll listen and shout your undying love for me from the highest rooftop you can find.”

“You realise the next event is the world premiere for Kong, right? You’d have been better off at the Golden Globes where no one knows me.”

“Oh,” she stiffens. “Well, I promised. I’ll go to the premiere with you.”

“Ok.” He stands and spring off to the shower and she hears the rush of water a moment later. “I still think you need to make it up to me,” he calls. “Get in here!”

Late that afternoon Rose observes the flurry of activity from the couch, watching with a smirk the hair and makeup stylist attempting to tame his long curls and cover the lingering flush in his cheeks. It’s a shame really, they worked hard between the sheets for hours for that rosy glow.   
Tom disappears into the bedroom and returns a moment later in only his briefs and socks, tossing a wink to Rose on the way past. She can’t completely hide a giggle at the pure sex on legs standing in a room full of women with bright yellow and purple socks. As he buttons his shirt and fastens his belt she can’t take her eyes off him, so handsome and all hers. When everyone has gone he has only to put on his jacket and tie his bow tie, Rose waits until he’s sitting on a dining chair and finishing off his shoes to saunter toward him and sit on his lap.   
“Sweetheart, what are you doing?”   
“Tying your tie,” she says softly, taking the ends and pulling him to her mouth. She kisses him hard and long before leaning back and letting the silk flow through her fingers until she has a grip on the ends. “I’m so proud of you, you know. Please don’t mistake my physical absence as anything other than anxiety. You should be proud, too.”   
“I know,” he says with a smile, stroking her cheek with his thumb.   
“I love you.”   
“I love you too.” He looks down at her handiwork and tugs the tie so it’s ever so slightly crooked. “Very good, Miss Windsor. You’ve done this before.”   
“Yeah, for Luke. Where do you think he learned how to do it on you.”   
He chuckles as she stands up. “I have to get going, darling. I’ll call you when I can.”   
“I’ll be here.”

Rose paces the floor and looks up at the freshly-pressed dress once more, turning her press pass over and over in her fingers. It’s not that she doesn’t love him, she’s just not sure she’s thick-skinned and tough enough to handle being examined so closely. He has so many colleagues, friends, acquaintances and potential employers to talk to he’ll be kept busy for the evening, surely he won’t miss her. She knows she’s making excuses, that she just doesn’t want to face the cameras and questions.   
Tom mingles and chats, drinks and eats a little while the winners are announced and the jokes keep on rolling. He catches up with Olivia and Hugh at the earliest chance to congratulate them, barely able to believe that their little production has picked up two Golden Globes, and picks up his phone to call Rose and share his excitement.   
“Tom,” Christian says, tapping him on the shoulder. “You’re up next.”   
_She’ll have to wait. She’s probably seen it anyway, she said she’d be watching on television from the hotel. God but I wish she were here with me._  
“Tom Hiddleston,” Anna Kendrick announces, and the next minutes are a blur of words and congratulations and nerves he’s unaccustomed to. The press room has a low babble of voices when he enters and begins answering questions, his brain still on autopilot and floundering to catch up on recent events.   
Then he sees her.   
In the middle of the crowd, with her dark hair styled up and a few wispy strands he longs to tuck behind her ears. He’s supposed to be answering a question but she’s taken his breath away, he tentatively holds out his hand for her to join him. For an agonising few heartbeats she doesn’t move and he realises his mistake, she’s not here to be seen with him, just to support him from the sidelines. Slowly she moves toward him and suddenly the last thing he cares about is the people in the room, he holds her tight, spinning her around before setting her back on her feet, and kissing her passionately until there are gasps and whistles breaking into their bubble.   
He breaks away and laughs bashfully at his feet, hoping the makeup will hide the hot blush in his cheeks.   
“Tom, who’s this?” someone asks.   
“Ah, this… this is Rose. My girlfriend. I’m so happy she could be here tonight, and I realise I didn’t personally thank her in my speech, so…” he turns to Rose and presses another quick kiss to her lips. He looks straight through her eyes into her soul and everyone in the room knows his words are for her ears only. “Thank you, my darling.”   
By the time his interviews are complete Tom is bouncing around like a puppy with excitement and can hardly sit still on the couch long enough to talk to Rose. They’ve found a quiet room to spend a few minutes as the ceremony wraps up and everyone prepares for after parties.   
“I was in the audience, I couldn’t believe it. I mean I knew you had a shot and you deserved it, but… I’m really glad I changed my mind.”   
“You could have told me you were here,” he says with mock disapproval. He sips his champagne and clinks their glasses together. “Almost party time, and no excuses. The world knows now, might as well enjoy it.”   
“Congratulations, baby,” she says. “And I’m all yours. Whatever you want to do.”   
He eyes her and touches a pink spot on her neck, tracing a circle around it with a light fingertip and licking his lips.   
“Except that. You’ll have to wait until we’re back at the hotel for that.”   
“Come on, darling Rose. I just won a Golden Globe, doesn’t that get me a quickie?”   
“No, it – ”

“Tom, this is a bad idea,” Rose warns as he locks the door to the powder room. “Someone will hear us.”   
“You’ll have to keep quiet. Wouldn’t that be a scandal, outed one minute and caught having a loud obnoxious shag the next.”   
Rose groans as he kisses her neck, already using one hand to palm the bulge in his pants and the other to unfasten his jacket.   
“Quick and quiet isn’t exactly your forte, Hiddleston.”   
“I’m a fast learner.”   
He growls and shrugs out of his jacket as though breaking their contact is physically painful, pouncing back on her and lifting her onto the basin to tug her panties roughly down her legs. Spreading her juices around with the tip of his cock he fills her with one hard shove, forcing the first of many strangled moans from her throat. His pace is hard and unrelenting, his fingers working their magic on her clit while his mouth deepens the bruises on her neck. Rose wraps her legs around his waist, taking his length with every stroke until his balls slap against her arse, and loses herself in the bliss that seems to surround him like a fog, enveloping anyone in close proximity. Of course, when you’re this close it’s concentrated and intoxicating, leaving her head spinning and drawing the oxygen straight from her lungs.   
Abruptly he slows and slides the tie from around his neck, keeping his eyes fixated on hers while he wraps it around the back of her neck and through her open mouth.   
“Ok?”   
“Mmph hmph,” Rose says with a tight smile, her voice already muffled.   
Tom resumes his pace, the stifled moans through his makeshift gag only spurring him on. As his orgasm begins he bites behind her ear and rubs hard at her clit until he feels her clench and grip him with her walls, milking his seed into her as she rides out the euphoric spasms. As soon as he takes the tie from her mouth she dissolves into giggles and is still trying to catch her breath when he’s dressed and ready to open the door.   
“So very glad you _came_ , Rose,” Tom says with a cheeky smile, reaching for the door.   
“No,” Rose cackles. “Don’t go yet, I can’t find my underwear.”   
She falls silent and her eyes grow wide when Tom pats his pocket and winks.   
“Come on, darling. The celebration is only just beginning.”


	9. The Birthday Cake Deconstruction

_God, why didn't I just pay someone else to do this?_

Rose fishes egg shell from the well at the centre of the dry ingredients and curses her career-focused mother for the sixteenth time in as many minutes. While other mothers were teaching their daughters the secret to perfect crackling and baking cakes from scratch, hers was surgically repairing other children's bones. Which would be fine if Rose weren't too stubborn to just order a cake from the local bakery, but she wants to show her love and appreciation on Tom's birthday by baking one herself.

It isn't going well.

The first attempt was a dense, flat mess and took twice as long for the skewer to come out clean as the recipe estimated because she'd mistaken plain flour for self-raising. Now down to her last two eggs she won't have time to make another attempt, if this one fails she'll just have to call him and admit defeat. Cancel their date, break it off on his birthday and hope he finds the woman he's looking for – the one he thinks she is – who can do it all.

Perhaps she'll just admit that she can't cook and hope he finds her other talents endearing enough to keep her around.

She's much more hopeful about this cake when it goes into the oven, having checked and re-checked the ingredients and method before sliding it in and closing the door. Work fills in the waiting time while it bakes and cools, taking her mind off the potential disaster and the edge off the butterflies in her stomach.

 _Rat-a-tat-tat._ Tom's knuckles rap on her door and she answers with wide-eyed horror.

“No! You're not supposed to be here for another three hours!”  
“I couldn't wait any longer, I missed you.” Tom leans in and kisses her hungrily on the mouth, pulling away to lick his lips. “Mmm. Orange?”  
“Tom,” she whines. “You're ruining the surprise. And I'm not dressed.”  
She looks down at herself while he eyes her oversized sweater and leggings. “A little overdressed if you ask me, but I can work with that. Is the surprise hidden beneath your clothes?”  
“No, it's...” She watches him sniff the air as he enters, a smile spreading across his face. “It's cooling from the oven,” she says, defeated.  
“You're baking?”  
“No need for your eyes to fall out of your head. Yes, I'm baking. If you come in now you're agreeing to help, and there will be no judging my lack of kitchen prowess.”  
“Ok. Lead the way.”  
The cake sits on a cooling rack on the bench, a little overdone on the outside but certainly salvageable. “I was on the phone when the timer went off,” she says with a pout.   
“It's fine, darling. It's perfect.”  
“Go get comfortable on the couch or something and I'll finish it.”  
“I'd much prefer to help,” he says, already opening the fridge with the batter-speckled recipe in hand. “Let's see... double cream. I do love how you've purchased two jars just in case.” He winks.  
“Just in case I fuck it up. Which I will.”  
“What's this?” He's holding another cake tin with orange jelly inside, shaking it gently to make it wobble.   
“It's the jelly that goes in the middle.”  
“Oooh. Yum. What else do we need?”  
“Chocolate buttons,” Rose says while handing him the packet and pulling out a saucepan for the cream. Tom opens and pours in the cream, setting it on the cook top and switching it on before taking a serrated knife to the cake.  
“May I?” he asks with a raised eyebrow. Rose nods and sighs as he levels the cake off. He takes a piece of the offcut into his mouth and licks his fingers. “That is deliciously moist,” he says, breaking off a piece for Rose and holding it on two fingers.   
She tries to take it with her hand but he shakes his head and frowns, waiting for her to open her mouth before sliding his fingers inside and turning them over, dumping the cake onto her tongue. Rose sucks and licks at his fingers until a tiny sigh escapes his lips.  
“Not bad.” She smirks.   
Tom looks over at the dining table and licks his lips. “Could you clear off the table and I'll watch the cream?”  
Rose tries not to pout, disappointed that he's interfering with her plans for his birthday evening. “Sure.”

When she returns to the kitchen he's stirring the cream on the stove. “What's wrong, darling?” He takes her in his arms and kisses the top of her head.   
“Nothing, just... this is all wrong.” She rubs angrily at her eyes, willing the tears away. “You were supposed to get your present and a perfect cake and it's taken me all day because I'm shit and don't know what I'm doing. Now you're here making your own cake.”  
“Hey,” he says softly, kissing her cheeks. “Don't cry. Do you want me to leave and come back?”  
“No, you'd probably just come back to a mess. It's stupid, I'm sorry. I should have just bought you a cake but I was so excited when I saw the recipe for a Jaffa cake I thought I'd impress you by doing it myself.”  
“Sweetheart, you don't have to impress me. But you have, this is no ordinary cake and it's going to be amazing. And you promised no presents.”  
“It's as much for me as for you.”  
“Oh... I see. Would you like me to stop and just wait on the couch?”  
“No,” she sniffs. “I could probably use all the help I can get.”  
“Good,” he says, lifting her suddenly and wrapping her legs around his waist. “Because I have some improvements.”

He kisses her hard, pushing his tongue immediately between her lips and raking his fingers up beneath her sweater as he walks slowly toward the table. Rose squeaks when he lies her down on top of it and swiftly tugs off her outer clothes.  
“What are you doing?”  
“You'll see. I still need your help and I know how messy you are, didn't want to get ganache on your clothes. Just... relax.”  
The clattering in the kitchen has Rose wondering what on earth he's planning but she assumes it's related to the extra carton of cream in the fridge. When he finally returns he has a plate and spoon in one hand, a small jug in the other.   
“I know normally there's singing and candle blowing before the cake is cut, but I got impatient. I hope you don't mind, Rose.” All the while he speaks he's placing small squares of cake in a line down her torso, between her breasts and stopping at the line of her panties.   
“As long as you're sharing,” she purrs.  
His long fingers pop a square into her mouth and then he touches the spoon to her lips, letting her suck the jelly off.   
“What do you think?” he asks while dolloping orange jelly in between the cake down her middle.   
“I think I should bake more often,” she gasps as his fingers trail over her ribs.   
“I agree. Naked.” He reaches beneath her and carefully unclasps her bra, sliding it slowly off her arms. Her nipples are already straining upward, the pink peaks even more inviting than the cake and jelly, and he sucks them both in turn until she whimpers and moans, writhing on the table. “Don't move, Rose. You'll spill it.”  
With an agonising lack of speed he begins nibbling his way down the trail, licking her skin clean and sucking gently as he goes, grazing her with his teeth to pick up every last crumb. When it's all gone he tugs her panties down her legs and pushes her thighs apart, bending to breathe in her scent.

“Oh, wait,” he says suddenly, making Rose groan at the loss of contact when she was anticipating his tongue. “I almost forgot.”  
Tom picks up the jug and dribbles the chocolate ganache over each breast, thoroughly covering them both before filling her belly button and setting it back down. Rose aches to feel something, anything, between her legs, rubbing her thighs together in desperation as he licks and sucks at the first breast, leaving purple bruises in his wake. When she reaches out to touch him he shakes his head and guides her hand away, leaving her no option but to lie back completely at his mercy. She already feels the tension deep in her belly, the flutter inside when she clenches her muscles in the hope of relief.

Finally his warm mouth reaches her navel, slurping obscenely until the chocolate is cleaned up and moving further south, pushing her thighs apart once more. He wastes no time, parting her lips gently with his fingers and fluttering his tongue against her throbbing bud so she cries out. Her moans grow louder and her fingers tangle in his hair as he devours her with his skilled mouth and tongue, slipping two fingers inside to rub her g-spot until she's grinding against him, her inhibitions overtaken by impending orgasm.

Tom pulls back to catch his breath, watching up close for a few moments while she bucks her hips against his fingers. “So beautiful. Fuck my face, Rose. Rub that glorious cunt on my tongue until you come.” He's so close his lips move against her heat as he speaks and then he takes her bud into his mouth and laps at it hungrily.

Rose's movements become frenzied as she feels herself tighten around his fingers, her orgasm just out of reach. She ruts against his tongue, begs him to suck harder until his teeth graze her clit, and comes so hard stars explode in front of her eyes.   
Tom licks until she can't take any more, leaving a trail of kisses back up her torso as she comes down with heaving breaths.   
“Mmmm,” he says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before kissing her slowly. Rose tastes herself and the orange and chocolate combination on his tongue, tangy and sweet. “The cake is delicious, but you'll always taste better.”  
Her delicate hands catch the hem of his shirt and pull it easily over his head, feeling the muscled contours of his bare back and chest while she catches her breath. Tom stands and pulls her to her feet but Rose immediately pushes him back against the wall and swipes the jug from the table, drizzling chocolate down his front.  
“Oops,” she says, looking up at him through her lashes as she slowly cleans it off while her hands remove his jeans. His thick pink cock immediately springs to attention at its full eye-watering length, and she lets a few drips of ganache fall onto the shaft before lazily sucking them off.  
“Oh, fuck... Rose... you have such a gorgeous mouth.”  
Rose takes the head into her mouth, circling it with her tongue until he moans and never breaking their eye contact. As she guides him further toward her throat she strokes his heavy sack with one hand and the thick base of his cock with the other, squeezing gently until his eyes fall closed and he hits the back of her throat. She concentrates and draws a deep slow breath, swallowing around him before pulling back to the tip to start again.

Tom holds her hair back, keeping a tight grip against her scalp that she finds strangely comforting as he moves against the back and forth of her lips. His breath catches, his movements faltering, and she increases the pace, taking him further and swallowing to grip him until his moans turn to stuttering gasps.   
He stills and tries to pull her back by her hair but she sucks harder until his sticky seed is spurting over the back of her tongue. As he softens she stands and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him deep and slow.

A sharp sting on her arse makes her jump and she opens her eyes to find a devilish grin on Tom's face.  
“What was that for?”  
“I didn't want to come in your mouth. You're not supposed to like it when I pull your hair that hard.”  
“Maybe I just really wanted to swallow your cum.”  
Tom groans and kisses her again. “Was that my present?”  
“Oh hell no, your present is in the bedroom. But I need a shower first and you'll need a bit of recovery time. You're getting older now, Tom. Wouldn't want your heart to give out.”  
“Don't make me properly spank you, miss Rose.”  
She takes off running for the bathroom and Tom gives chase, her agility no match for Tom's long legs. He'd catch her easily if he hadn't gone back for the de-constructed cake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned, the 'present' will be revealed in the next part!


End file.
